Teenager
by Zade1
Summary: 5. Schuljahr zur Zeit von S. Snape, J. Potter, S. Black, R. Lupin und P. Pettigrew - Hauptsächlich dreht es sich um Snape und seine erste und einzige Liebe. Chapter 7 ist da! Reviews! lechz
1. Clara

Bla bla Charkternamen usw. gehören J.K. Rowling außer der Name „Clara Vasquez", der gehört C. :p. Das Übliche.

Geschrieben in einem RPG von C. und F.  
  
Wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt, bitte lasst es uns wissen. Weitere Kapitel sind noch vorhanden und werden nur auf Wunsch herausgerückt. Ansonsten viel Spaß damit! :)  
  
Kapitel 1 - Clara  
  
Es waren vier Jungen, die in der Ecke des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes standen und aufgeregt miteinander sprachen.  
  
"Sev, Sev, komm mal her!" rief einer von ihnen, als Snape gerade mit einem dicken Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung herein kam. Er gesellte sich zu den anderen Fünftklässlern, die leise auf ihn einredeten.  
  
"Ihr wollt _was_?" fragte er und sah zu dem Mädchen, dass in einem entfernten Sessel am Tisch saß und über einem Pergament brütete.  
  
"Jeder gibt eine Galleone und wer es schafft Clara zum Halloweenfest einzuladen bekommt das Geld," kicherte Avery. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah wieder hinüber.  
  
"Vergesst es! Sie wird keinem von uns zusagen! Sie versteht doch noch nicht einmal englisch!" meinte er abfällig.  
  
"Umso besser," lachte Antonin.  
  
"Und wenn sie mit keinem von uns geht? Vielleicht ist sie schon verabredet." fragte Snape. Er nahm das schwere Buch in die andere Hand.  
  
"Dann teilen wir das Geld wieder auf. Ganz einfach." sagte Evan und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Na schön." Severus konnte sich besseres vorstellen, aber er wollte nicht schon wieder außen vor sein. "Wer geht zuerst?"  
  
"Ich!" sagte Christopher, ein großgewachsener blonder Junge aus dem Quidditchteam mit einem siegesgewissem Lächeln. Avery schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wir ziehen Nummern. Außerdem will ich vorher Geld sehen!"  
  
Minuten später hielt Snape die 3 in der Hand. Antonin hatte die 1 und Christopher die 2. Avery, der die Galleonen eingesammelt hatte schaute grimmig auf die fünf und auch Evan schien mit seiner vier wenig zufrieden zu sein. Antonin straffte sich, atmete tief durch und ging langsam zur Austauschschülerin hinüber. Auf dem Weg dorthin drehte er sich noch mal kurz um und grinste seinen Freunden zu.  
  
Clara musste sich zurückhalten um ihren Kopf nicht auf den Tisch knallen zu lassen. Glaubten diese Kretins ernsthaft sie hätte diese Unterhaltung überhört oder nicht verstanden? Ihr Englisch war exzellent, das war der Grund warum sie dieses Stipendium bekommen hatte. Hatten sie nicht vielleicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass sie mit diesen Halbwilden deshalb nicht sprach weil sie nicht wollte? Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, doch das war das einzige äußerliche Zeichen ihrer Verstimmtheit, sie machte weiter Notizen als hätte sie wirklich nichts mitbekommen und hob nicht einmal den Kopf als Antonin sich näherte.  
  
"Hal-lo Cla-ra." sagte Antonin leise, damit ihn die anderen, die gebannt herüber starrten, nicht hörten.  
  
Clara schloss kurz die Augen angesichts dieser Dummheit. "Ha-llo An-to- nin," machte sie ihn nach. "Was willst du?"  
  
Er schluckte verwirrt. "Ich wollte - wollte fragen, ob du mit mir zum Halloweenfest gehen würdest?" Zum Glück sah niemand wie er bei dieser Frage knallrot anlief, das hieß, n o c h sah es niemand.  
  
"Lass mich überlegen," sagte Clara geziert, legte ihren Federkiel beiseite und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Hoffnungsvoll lächelte Antonin zurück.  
  
"Sie lächelt!" flüsterte Avery.  
  
"Das seh ich auch." murrte Chris.  
  
"Das hat nichts zu sagen," meinte Severus und betrachtete die Szene wie die anderen interessiert.  
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste schwand das Lächeln und ihre grünen Augen verdüsterten sich. "Nein, natürlich nicht," sagte Clara kalt. "Du brauchst nicht so rot zu werden," fügte sie gespielt freundlich - und erheblich lauter hinzu.  
  
Antonin wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Seine Freunde konnten sich ein lautes Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. Puterrot im Gesicht und ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte er sich wieder um und ging den schweren Weg zu den anderen zurück. Evan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Avery schätzte seine Chancen gleich besser ein, obwohl jetzt Chris an der Reihe war.  
  
"Ich zeige euch mal wie man das macht!" sagte er selbstgefällig, schob den immer noch rotgesichtigen Antonin zur Seite und ging mit großen Schritten zu Clara. Wie er meinte – elegant - lehnte er sich auf den Tisch und sah Clara ins Gesicht.  
  
"Antonin ist ein Waschlappen." stellte er hämisch fest. "Wie wäre es, wenn du mit mir zum Fest gehen würdest, Kleines?"  
  
Clara schlug vermeintlich scheu die Augenlider nieder. "Antonin ist wirklich ein...que? Waschlappen?" Sie warf die braunen Locken zurück stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand und schenkte Chris einen koketten Augenaufschlag. Langsam begann ihr das Ganze Spaß zu machen.  
  
"Also?" fragte er und ließ seine ebenmäßigen weißen Zähne blitzten. Es gab kein Mädchen in Hogwarts, dass nicht mit Chris ausgehen würde. Er war fast so beliebt wie Sirius Black, aber eben nur fast.  
  
"Also," sie streckte die andere Hand aus und berührte ihn leicht am Kragen, zog sein Gesicht zu ihr herunter und flüsterte: "Du bist noch ein viel größerer Waschlappen." Und sie widmete sich wieder ihren Notizen.  
  
Antonin lachte laut auf. Das hatte der arrogante Schnösel nun davon.  
  
Chris knurrte wütend ein "Du weißt gar nicht, was dir da entgeht!" und stapfte zurück.  
  
"Oh doch, das weiß ich nur zu gut," murmelte Clara seufzend auf Spanisch und fragte sich, wann diese Idioten endlich aufgeben würden.  
  
Jetzt war Severus an der Reihe und er hatte absolut keine Lust sich zum Gespött der anderen zu machen, aber nun war es zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Die Blicke der anderen in seinem Nacken spürend ging er zu Clara und setzte sich auf einen Sessel neben sie, nachdem er das Buch "Tausend Gifte und wie man sie braut" auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
  
Sie warf ihm einen abschätzenden Seitenblick zu, doch nachdem er keinerlei Anstalten machte sie anzusprechen, vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihre Arbeit.  
  
"Meinen gesamten Gewinn, 5 Galleonen und 2 Monate deine Hausaufgaben bei Zaubertränke oder Verteidigung, wenn du mit mir zum Fest gehst und mir an dem Abend einen Kuss gibst, Vasquez," bot er Clara schließlich flüsternd an.  
  
"Du steckst wohl ziemlich in der Klemme?" antwortete sie, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
"Ich will nur vermeiden wie ein Trottel dazustehen. Außerdem habe ich eigentlich kein Interesse an solchen Feiern. Wenn du eine Stunde mit mir bleibst dürfte es ausreichen." sagte er immer noch leise. Dieanderen reckten die Köpfe und versuchten irgendetwas von der Unterhaltung mitzubekommen.  
  
Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich von der Seite. Clara hatte bereits eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge - aber wenigstens hatte er die Dinge dargestellt, wie sie waren und nicht irgendeine Anmachtour probiert. "Lassen mich deine "Freunde", " sie deutete die Anführungszeichen verächtlich mit zwei Fingern an, "dann endlich in Ruhe?"  
  
"Entweder ich oder noch zwei weitere Versuche." antwortete Severus gleichmütig.  
  
"Dios," murmelte Clara und rieb sich die Augen. "Dein Geld kannst du behalten, in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gibt es nichts was du mir beibringen könntest und das mit dem Kuss überlege ich mir. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere - wie war der Name?" seufzte sie.  
  
Er stand auf und sah auf sie herab. "Severus Snape."  
  
Sie erhob sich ebenfalls, mit dem Rücken zur wartenden Gruppe, und er sah, dass sie klein war. "Aber natürlich, Severus," flötete sie, ihr Gesicht eine Maske des Spotts.  
  
"Dann holst du mich um acht hier ab, si?" Geschäftig suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, trat zu ihm und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss links und rechts, obwohl sie längst wusste, dass diese Geste hier nicht so verbreitet war wie zu Hause. "Du schuldest mir etwas, Severus," zischte sie in sein Ohr bevor sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung des Mädchenschlafsaals verschwand. Ihr Akzent gab seinem Namen einen ungewohnten Klang.  
  
Verblüfft über solch schauspielerische Fähigkeiten sah Snape ihr nach. Vielleicht war dieses Spiel doch keine so üble Idee gewesen. Vorher hatte er zwar wie alle anderen auch bemerkt, dass Clara sehr hübsch war, aber ihr Charakter schien ebenfalls einen zweiten Blick wert zu sein. Severus sah zu den anderen und grinste breit.  
  
"Wie zum Teufel hast du das geschafft?!" fragte Evan mürrisch, als sie zu Snape gingen.  
  
"Ich hatte nicht einmal eine Chance!" jammerte Avery und legte Severus die 5 Galleonen in dessen ausgestreckte Hand. Chris sagte nichts, er schmollte stumm.  
  
"Sie konnte mir eben nicht widerstehen," meinte Severus und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Da war doch ein Trick dabei," mutmaßte Antonin misstrauisch.  
  
Snape nahm sein Buch vom Tisch und lachte leise. Er setzte sich zum Lesen und die anderen merkten, dass er ihnen nichts weiter erzählen würde. Sie gingen auseinander.

Fortsetzung folgt aber nur wenn ihr wollt   
  
Titel Kapitel 2: Sirius 


	2. Sirius

2 Reviews. Danke, danke :).

Der nächste Teil. Alle Namen und Bezeichnungen gehören J.K. Rowling, außer Clara Vasquez und Prof. Crivet, die gehören C. :p. Wenn ihr wieder mehr wollt, sagt es bitte ;). Viel Spaß weiterhin!

**Kapitel 2 - Sirius**  
  
Einen Tag später lief Clara durch die Korridore auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen. Sie hatte Severus im Unterricht wiedergesehen, aber nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte bereits öfter über ihn nachgedacht ohne wirklich zu wissen warum. Er war schließlich ein Außenseiter in der Schule, wurde ständig herumgeschubst und geärgert, niemand mit dem sie sich sonst abgeben würde. Doch dumm war er nicht, dass hatte sie nicht erst gestern gemerkt. In Zaubertränke und Verteidigung war er wie sie der Klasse weit voraus. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie an ihn denken musste.  
  
Plötzlich lief ihr Sirius Black aus einem Korridor, der den ihren kreuzte, über den Weg. Black sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihr und stoppte. Dann kam er ihr entgegen.  
  
"Hey Vasquez hast du schon jemanden mit dem du zum Halloweenfest gehst?" rief er Clara zu, kaum das er bei ihr angekommen war.  
  
"Hey - Black," sagte sie abfällig und blieb stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Warum redet ihr Engländer euch bloß immer mit dem Nachnamen an?"  
  
"Wir tun es nicht immer," meinte Sirius. "Je nachdem wie gut wir die andere Person kennen und mögen. Geh mit mir zum Fest und ich nenne dich Clara." Er zwinkerte.  
  
"Schade. Du wirst es bei Vasquez belassen müssen, Black," sagte sie herablassend. "Ich habe bereits jemanden, mit dem ich dorthin gehe."  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte er ungläubig. "Sag ihm einfach ab und geh mit mir."  
  
"Warum sollte ich?" lachte sie.  
  
"Weil es niemanden besseren gibt, der dir Hogwarts und England näher bringen kann als ich. Außerdem siehst du viel zu gut aus, um mit wemauchimmer auszugehen," grinste er.  
  
"Ich weiß," sagte sie schulterzuckend und lächelte eisig. "Ich gehe aber trotzdem. Und nicht mit dir." Sie versuchte an ihm vorbeizugehen.  
  
Sirius verstellte ihr den Weg. "Wer ist es denn?"  
  
"Severus Snape," sagte Clara ungeduldig. "Und jetzt lass mich vorbei, Black."  
  
"_Was_, Snivellus?!" Seine Augen weiteten sich und er hielt sie an den Schultern wieder auf. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"  
  
Sie fuhr herum und schubste seine Hände von ihren Schultern. "Fass mich noch einmal an, Black und du wirst es bereuen," fauchte sie. "Und es ist mein Ernst, mein voller. Lieber gehe ich mit ihm dorthin, als mit einem von euch!"  
  
"Oh ich verstehe, du spielst die Unnahbare." Er hob seine Hände hoch. "Das macht dich nur noch interessanter, aber das willst du ja, was?"  
  
"Was ich will," sagte sie leise und näherte sich ihm bis auf ein paar Zentimeter, "ist dass du und deinesgleichen mich in Frieden lasst. Frag eines deiner _schlammblütigen_ Mädchen, es gibt genug dumme Hühner auf dieser Schule, die vor Glück in Ohnmacht fallen würden, mit Sirius Black zum Ball zu gehen." Sie schlug die Hände zusammen und lächelte gespielt verzückt, nur um ihn gleich wieder spöttisch anzufunkeln. "Sie wissen es nicht besser, aber ich schon."  
  
Sirius grinste erneut. "Ich liebe Herausforderungen. Ich finde schon einen Weg deine Schale zu knacken, Vasquez, verlass dich darauf!"  
  
Clara warf ihm einen Handkuss zu. "Beiß dir nicht die Zähne daran aus," sagte sie kalt und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
  
_Snape!_ Black schüttelte immer noch ungläubig seinen Kopf. Das musste er den anderen erzählen. Wie konnte man mit diesem Schleimer zu einem Ball gehen wollen?!

* * *

Snape lehnte lässig an der kalten Wand vor dem Zaubertrankkerker. Vor ihm stand Clara und sie unterhielten sich gerade, da die Tür zum Klassenzimmer zu war. Die Gryffindors fehlten noch und die restlichen Slytherins standen in Gruppen im Korridor.  
  
"Ist der Zaubertrankunterricht in Südamerika ähnlich oder anders als hier?" fragte Severus Clara.  
  
"Besser," sagte sie grimmig. "Ich langweile mich zu Tode hier."  
  
"Nach den OWLs dieses Jahr wird es im nächsten vielleicht etwas besser," sagte Snape. "Dann geht es nur mit den Besten weiter und der ganze Abschaum, der bisher mitgezogen wurde, fällt weg."  
  
Wie aufs Stichwort kamen die Gryffindors die Treppe herunter. Unter ihnen auch James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Sirius nickte zu James und dann mit dem Kopf zu Snape und Clara. Peter versuchte gerade seine Bücher aufzuhalten zu Boden zu gleiten und Lupin sah wie immer müde und abgeschlagen aus. Das einzig neue an Lupin schien der Button zu sein, der ihn als Vertrauensschüler auswies.  
  
"Wie passend," meinte auch Clara und lächelte grimmig.  
  
Sirius knuffte Potter in die Seite. Er ging zu Severus und Clara und nutze den wenigen Platz zwischen ihnen aus. Seine Hand an die Wand lehnend, drehte er seinen Rücken Snape zu und lächelte Clara an.  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte er.  
  
"Jemand, der nicht mit dir reden will," sagte Clara und drehte den Kopf weg, wenn sie sich auch nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher fühlte. Es war etwas anderes, mit Black alleine zu sein, doch jetzt waren all seine Freunde dabei und sie wusste, wie diese mit Severus umzuspringen gewohnt waren.  
  
"Du brauchst nur _Ja_ zu sagen, Vasquez," meinte Black. "Geh mit mir zum Halloweenfest!"  
  
"_Ich_ gehe schon mit ihr hin, Black." knurrte Severus hinter Sirius Rücken.  
  
"Wen interessierts," gab Sirius zurück und sah Clara weiter fragend an.  
  
Die Slytherins und Gryffindors sahen gespannt zu. Avery, Chris und Evan schoben sich interessiert näher und ließen ihre Augen von den dreien zu Potter, Pettigrew und Lupin wandern.  
  
"Mich," antwortete sie bissig. "Wie oft muss ich dir noch nein sagen, bis du es verstehst? Anscheinend bin nicht ich diejenige, die Probleme mit eurer Sprache hat."  
  
"Was willst du von dem? Er ist ein Loser, ein Schwarzmagier, ein halbes Hemd!" sagte Sirius hämisch und deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich. "Ich würde mir sogar die Haare waschen, wenn du mit mir hingehst. Snivellus Haare haben sicher noch nie Wasser gesehen!"  
  
Snape packte Blacks Schulter und schubste ihn von der Wand weg.  
  
"Sie hat _nein_ gesagt!" blaffte er und hatte seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand.  
  
Sirius war nicht minder bewaffnet, aber im Gegensatz zu Snape wirkte er erfreut und kein bisschen angespannt. Auch Potter hatte seinen gezogen, doch Lupins Hand lag auf James Arm und drückte ihn herunter.  
  
Alles hielt den Atem an.  
  
Clara war kurz davor auch ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und beide in ihre Schranken zu verweisen, überlegte es sich aber noch einmal und trat mit einem leisen Lächeln aus der Bahn. Das könnte lustig werden.  
  
Sirius und Snape ließen sich nicht aus den Augen. Die ausgestreckten Zauberstäbe berührten sich fast an den Spitzen. Severus fragte sich, ob Blacks feige Freunde ihm helfen würden oder nicht, doch er wagte nicht den Blick auf Pettigrew, Potter und Lupin zu richten. Dann würde er Black ein viel zu einfaches Ziel bieten. Er wollte auf keinen Fall vor Clara als Verlierer dastehen. Sie schien nicht die Art Mädchen zu sein, die Schwächlinge bevorzugte. Cole, der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins, sah mit verschränkten Armen zu Lupin herüber. Keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten sich in diesen Streit einzumischen, so wie üblich. Black war zu beliebt dafür und für Snape rührten nicht einmal seine so genannten "Freunde" einen Finger.  
  
"_Tarantallegra_!" rief Sirius und "_Locomotor Mortis_!" schrie Severus zur selben Zeit.  
  
Sie waren sich zu nah, um den jeweiligen Flüchen ausweichen zu können. Unter Gelächter der Umstehenden fingen Snapes Beine an sich wie wild aufzuführen und zu bewegen, während Sirius aneinandergepresst wurden und er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und umfiel. Beide richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf sich selbst und befreiten sich von den Flüchen. Black sprang auf, doch Snape war genauso schnell und sie standen sich wieder gegenüber.  
  
"Hat dir der Tanz gefallen? Wie wäre es, wenn ich das auf dem Fest mit dir anstellen würde, Snape? Möchtest du wirklich das alle über dich lachen, Vasquez? Tz tz tz." Sirius schüttelte mitleidig seinen Kopf.  
  
"Vor allen Lehrern? Für so dumm halte ich nicht einmal dich, Black," gab Clara zurück. Inzwischen würde sie allein aus Trotz mit Severus auf den Ball gehen. Dieser Black glaubte wohl ihm gehöre ganz Hogwarts inklusive allem was darin herumlief.  
  
Anstatt auf Sirius Provokation einzugehen, entschloss sich Snape dazu dem beliebten Schönling eine hässliche Lektion zu erteilen. "_Furnunculus_!" knurrte er böse und zielte direkt auf Blacks Gesicht. "_Incendio_!" rief dieser laut aus und wieder trafen beide Flüche.  
  
Snapes Schulumhang fing sofort Feuer und auf Sirius Gesicht breiteten sich eklige Furunkel aus. Sie schrieen beide auf. James versuchte sich grimmig von Lupin zu befreien und Sirius zu helfen, doch wenn er sonst schon nichts tat, so hielt Remus Potter immer noch eisenhart fest.  
  
"_Was ist hier los?_" kreischte eine brüchige Stimme und jemand bahnte sich den Weg zu den kämpfenden Schülern durch.  
  
Prof. Crivet genannt "the cricket" wegen ihrer erschreckenden Ähnlichkeit mit einer Heuschrecke, stand wutschnaubend vor den zwei Streithähnen. Aus ihrem Zauberstab schoss eine Wasserfontäne und löschte Severus' Umhang. Jeweils eine knochige Hand griff nach dem Kragen von Sirius und Severus und zerrte sie nach oben.  
  
Snape und Black schwiegen und starrten sich hasserfüllt an.  
  
"Mr. Snape - von Ihnen hätte ich ein bisschen mehr Selbstdisziplin erwartet!" grollte Crivet. "Black," sie wedelte mit einer Hand ab, "bei Ihnen ist sowieso alles verloren." Ihre kleinen Augen hinter den dicken Brillengläsern suchten ihr nächstes Opfer und fanden es:  
  
"_Lupin!_" zischte Crivet, "Sie haben diese hübsche Plakette nicht nur zu dekorativen Zwecken erhalten! Sie hätten das hier verhindern können." Unsanft schubste sie Sirius in Richtung von James und Remus. "Begleiten Sie ihren Freund in den Krankenflügel, Lupin! Die versäumte Stunde holen Sie beide heute Nachmittag nach. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und fünfzehn für Gryffindor! Das sollte Ihnen beibringen welche Verantwortung dies hier," sie tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf Lupins Plakette, "mit sich bringt!"  
  
"Vielen Dank, Padfoot!" flüsterte Remus vorwurfsvoll und legte einen Arm um Sirius, um ihm zu helfen. Sirius mit Furunkeln übersätes Gesicht grinste unschuldig und voller Schmerzen.  
  
Lupin bedauerte es nicht eine Stunde Zaubertränke zu versäumen, aber sie am Nachmittag nachzuholen war eine andere Sache. Sein Blick streifte Cole. Warum hatte die Crivet ihn nicht auch angeraunzt, dachte er verärgert. Sie gingen die Treppen aus den Kerkern hoch.  
  
Snape sah finster auf seinen verkohlten Umhang. _10 Punkte Abzug!_ Er fragte sich jedes Mal, wie man dem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen konnte.  
  
"Jetzt stehen Sie nicht alle herum und halten Maulaffen feil," fuhr Crivet den Rest der Klasse an und scheuchte sie in den Kerker.

Titel Kapitel 3: Halloween (vorerst ;) )


	3. Halloween

Da haben wir Kapitel 3 - länger und hoffentlich besser ;).

Namen und Bezeichnungen gehören immer noch nicht uns. Obwohl sie uns J.K. ruhig vermachen könnte :D. "Clara Vasquez" gehört immer noch C., obwohl Snape meint, dass sie sie ihm ruhig vermachen könnte gg.

****

**Kapitel 3 – Halloween  
**  
Vorsichtig setzte sich Clara vor dem Spiegel im Waschraum den Haarreif mit den spitzen Ohren auf. Ein Kostümball – welch lächerliche Idee, doch zur Begrüßung der Austauschschüler hatte Hogwarts wohl etwas bieten wollen. Sie kontrollierte ihr Make-up und zog ein gemaltes Schnurrhaar nach. Ihr Kostüm bestand aus einem eng anliegenden, gefleckten Felloverall, der sogar einen sich bewegenden Schwanz besaß. Ihre grünen Augen hatte sie mit einem einfachen Spruch so verhext, dass die Pupillen schwarze Schlitze bildeten. Clara ging als Jaguar, ein Kostüm dass ihr stand - und sie wusste es. Sie warf ihrem Spiegelbild einen letzten wohlwollenden Blick zu und verließ den Waschraum in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Severus jetzt auf sie warten sollte.  
  
In einem der grünen Sessel saß er in einem dunkelgrünen Umhang und mit einer schwarzen Maske, die nur den oberen Teil seines Gesichtes verbarg. Als Clara hereinkam, stand er auf und kniff seine Lippen zusammen, damit ihm nicht der Unterkiefer herabfiel. Seine Augen musterten seine Begleitung jedoch mit unverhohlener Bewunderung.  
  
"Hallo, Severus," sagte Clara und lächelte dünn.  
  
"Hallo, Clara," sagte er heiser. "Ehm, können wir gehen?" Eigentlich wollte Snape nicht lange auf dem Ball bleiben, aber nun würde es sich lohnen, um Clara länger in dieser Verkleidung zu sehen.  
  
"Sicher" antwortete sie und hakte sich bei ihm unter.  
  
Er führte sie aus den Kerkern hoch in die Eingangshalle und in die Große Halle, die schon voll von anderen Schülern und auch Lehrern war. Musik und Gesprächsfetzen drangen an ihre Ohren. Stolz reckte Severus sein Kinn in die Höhe, als er die ersten neugierigen Blicke bemerkte.  
  
Clara grinste in sich hinein. Er benutzte sie als Aushängeschild? Nun gut. Auch sie hatte vor, ihn zu benutzen. Die zwei Jahre auf Hogwarts waren ihr endlos erschienen, doch jetzt schien sich eine Abwechslung zu bieten. Und da er sowieso ein Außenseiter war, würde es niemanden großartig stören wenn sie ihn danach einfach fallen ließ. Und er war klug, der einzige den sie bis jetzt hier getroffen hatte von dem sie annahm, dass er ihr ebenbürtig war und vielleicht sogar noch etwas beibringen konnte. Natürlich würde sie ihr Verhalten entsprechend anpassen müssen - doch das war Teil des Spiels. Clara mochte Spiele wie dieses.  
  
Severus nahm den Arm herunter, an dem sich Clara untergehakt hatte, packte ihre Hand fest mit seiner und zog sie hinter sich her durch die Halle zum Slytherintisch, der wie auch die anderen etwas zur Wand gerückt war, um einer kleinen Tanzfläche Platz zu bieten.  
  
Clara folgte und sah sich um. Die verschiedensten Kostüme waren vertreten. Noch entdeckte sie Black und seine Freunde nirgendwo und hoffte, das würde auch so bleiben.  
  
Avery unterbrach seine Unterhaltung mit Diane und drehte sich zu Snape um, als sich dieser mit Clara neben ihn setzte.  
  
"Wen stellst du denn dar?" fragte ihn Severus und deutete auf die Augenklappe und die falschen Narben.  
  
"Ich bin ein verdammter Auror," kicherte Avery leise. "Das sieht man doch!"  
  
Clara stützte den Kopf auf einen Arm und fuhr gelangweilt mit einem Finger auf der Tischplatte herum. Sie persönlich fand, dass Avery nicht wie ein Auror sondern wie ein Möchtegernpirat aussah.  
  
"Möchtest du etwas trinken, Clara?" fragte Snape, nachdem er Avery abschätzend gemustert hatte.  
  
"Si," nickte Clara.  
  
Severus stand auf, kletterte über die Sitzbank und ging zum Tisch mit der Bowle, anderen Getränken und Häppchen. Er füllte zwei Gläser mit Bowle und balancierte sie wieder den Weg zurück. Doch er kam nicht weit. Als ihn jemand stark anrempelte fielen die Gläser mit lautem Geschepper zu Boden und der Inhalt verteilte sich.  
  
James Potter, "verkleidet" in seiner rot-goldenen Quidditchuniform, grinste.  
  
"Tut mir leid, _Snivellus_," sagte er wenig überzeugend.

Clara hatte alles beobachtet. Langsam stand sie auf und trat hinter Severus. Der hatte seine Fäuste geballt und starrte Potter wütend an.  
  
"Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!" schnaubte er.  
  
James Begleitung, eine gutaussehende Hufflepuff aus der vierten Klasse sah sich hilfesuchend um.  
  
Sirius, der bis eben noch neben Peter gesessen hatte, stand - bereit seinem Freund zu helfen - am Gryffindortisch.  
  
Auf der Tanzfläche sah Remus, verkleidet als Archäologe, besorgt herüber. Dann begann er aufgeregt auf seine Tanzpartnerin einzureden. Sie hatte rotes Haar und grüne Augen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
Am Lehrertisch bemerkte durch den allgemeinen Trubel noch keiner das in der Luft liegende Unheil.  
  
Clara zog Severus am Ärmel. "Das wollen sie doch nur," sagte sie ruhig. "Lass uns gehen."  
  
"Ja, geh mit deiner kleinen Freundin, _Schnüffler_!" forderte ihn James auf und blitzte ihn hinter der Brille höhnisch an.  
  
"Du holst mir jetzt zwei neue Gläser, Potter!" knurrte Severus, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und entzog Clara mürrisch seinen Ärmel.  
  
„Und was wenn nicht?" fragte James herausfordernd.  
  
Plötzlich kam Lupin vorbei getanzt, drückte dem verdutzten James Lily Evans in die Arme und schnappte sich die Viertklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, um mit ihr weiter zu tanzen.  
  
Lily sah wenig begeistert aus, schaffte es jedoch den Überraschungseffekt auszunutzen und zog James auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Clara nutzte ebenfalls den Moment, nahm Severus Hände und nickte fragen zur Tanzfläche hin.  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _Tanzen._ Er nickte zustimmend, aber immer noch verärgert. Clara merkte schnell, dass er noch nicht oft getanzt hatte - vielleicht sogar gar nicht - und übernahm schnell und unauffällig die Initiative. Sie führte seine eine Hand auf ihren pelzigen Rücken, nahm seine andere in ihre und leitete vorsichtig seine Schritte.  
  
Ab und zu auf seine Füße schauend, versuchte Severus nicht allzu unbeholfen zu wirken. Neben ihnen war James viel zu sehr beschäftigt Lily seine Tanzkünste zu beweisen, um noch für irgendetwas anderes Augen zu haben.  
  
Nur Sirius beobachtete zum Leidwesen seiner Begleitung abschätzend die Tanzfläche. Remus Lupin hingegen war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst und grinste breit.  
  
Clara war eine gute Tänzerin und schaffte die meisten seine Patzer auszugleichen. Langsam aber sicher übernahm sie die Führung, es war besser so, doch ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Als sie an Sirius vorbeikamen warf sie ihm einen hochmütigen Blick von der Seite zu.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später setzten sich Lupin und das Hufflepuffmädchen, das pikiert zu James und Lily auf die Tanzfläche starrte, außer Atem zu Peter und Sirius und deren Begleiterinnen an den Gryffindortisch.  
  
"Wie läuft dein Date mit Evans?" fragte Sirius grinsend, zeigte dabei seine langen Vampireckzähne und lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch, damit ihn Remus besser verstehen konnte.  
  
Lupin winkte ab. Als Black ihn aber immer noch fragend anschaute, rollte Remus mit den Augen, verstellte seine Stimme und sagte: "_Ich wu s s t e doch, dass James hinter deiner Einladung steckt! War der Streit mit Snape auch geplant? Ich hätte auf Hannah hören sollen! Sie meinte neulich zu mir, du würdest dich mehr für den südländischen Typ Mädchen interessieren, Remus._ " Er machte eine Pause, die bei seinem Gespräch mit Lily seine Antwort beinhaltete. Sirius nutze sie und lachte leise.  
  
Dann fuhr sein Freund fort: "_Du schuldest mir einen großen Gefallen, Mr. Vertrauensschüler, wenn ich mit **d e m** tanze! Ihr habt das doch geplant! Du hast mich nur eingeladen, weil James dich darum gebeten hat!_"  
  
"Stimmt das?" fragte Sirius neugierig.  
  
"Du warst doch dabei, als mich James um diesen Gefallen gebeten hatte," antwortete Remus genervt.  
  
"Nein, ich meine, stehst du auf diese Austauschschülerinnen, Moony?"  
  
"Nun - " Lupin sah zur Tanzfläche, wo immer noch James mit Lily und Clara mit Severus zwischen anderen Schülern tanzten.  
  
"NEIN!" rief Black aus und lachte laut und bellend.  
  
"Vasquez?" Er sah Lupin mit einem erstaunten Du-auch- Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Weißt du noch, in unserer ersten Doppelstunde Zaubertränke letzten Monat hat Cricket mich mit Clara zusammen an einem Kessel arbeiten lassen, weil Peter im Krankenflügel war."

Sirius nickte. Er konnte sich sehr gut daran erinnern, weil er die Slytherins vertrieben hatte, die sich einen Spaß mit Pettigrew gemacht hatten und ihm übergroße Hasenschlappohren wachsen ließen.  
  
"Sie ist nicht so still und oft alleine, weil sie schüchtern ist, Padfoot," meinte Lupin grimmig. "Ich bin nicht so gut in Zaubertränke und Clara kennt ziemlich viele Schimpfwörter für jemanden wie mich. Natürlich habe ich nicht alles verstanden, aber ich erkenne es an der Tonlage und am Gesichtsausdruck, wenn mich einer verächtlich als _dumm_ bezeichnet." Er sah wieder zu den Tanzenden hinüber. "Sie ist vom Aussehen her vielleicht mein Typ, aber ihr Charakter ist - nicht einer der Besten."  
  
"Wenn er anders wäre - ?" hakte Sirius nach.  
  
Remus wog seinen Kopf hin und her und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Black. "Ja, dann würde ich versuchen dir und Snape Konkurrenz zu machen." sagte er langsam.  
  
Das blonde Mädchen neben Sirius zupfte an dessen Umhangärmel, um sich seiner nicht existenten Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bemächtigen.  
  
"Ja?" Sirius sah neben sich und auch Remus wandte den Kopf.  
  
Da kam ein so lautes Klatschen von der Tanzfläche, das besonders gut zu hören war, weil ein leiserer und langsamerer Song gespielt wurde, dass alle wieder dort hinsahen. James stand mitten auf dem Parkett und hielt sich seine feuerrote Wange und Lily stand bebend vor Zorn vor ihm.  
  
"WAS BILDEST DU DIR EIN, DU ARROGANTER HINTERWÄLDLER!" schrie sie Potter an. "Ich tanze nur mit dir, damit du nicht mit deinem kindischen Streit das ganze Fest verdirbst!" Sie kehrte James den Rücken zu und stürmte zum Gryffindortisch, wo sie Remus am Kragen seiner Verkleidung packte.  
  
"Komm mit, ich brauche frische Luft!" sagte sie in einem tiefen wütenden Ton, dem Lupin nicht zu widersprechen wagte. Lily ging mit ihm aus der Halle und nach einer kurzen Stille setzte die Musik wieder ein.  
  
James schlenderte mit einem roten Handabdruck auf der Wange grinsend zu Sirius und Peter hinüber. Black bekam einen fürchterlichen Lachanfall.  
  
Clara rollte die Augen gen Himmel. "Die würden auch alles tun um im Mittelpunkt zu stehen", murmelte sie Severus zu.  
  
"Das ist normal bei Evans und Potter." schnarrte Snape, nahm Claras Hand und führte sie von der Tanzfläche zu den Getränken. Clara folgte ihm und ließ seine Hand nicht los, als sie bei dem Tisch mit den Getränken angekommen waren.  
  
Severus griff mit seiner freien Hand nach einem vollen Glas Bowle und reichte es ihr.  
  
Clara probierte sie und lächelte Severus über den Rand des Glases geheimnisvoll an. Nervös nahm auch er sich ein Glas und trank einen Schluck.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute noch einmal tanzen werde, Clara. Das ist nichts, was ich zwei Mal tun muss."  
  
"Tanz doch mit mir, Vasquez," erklang eine bekannte Stimme neben ihnen.  
  
Claras Lächeln schwand und sie drehte sich um. "Dich wird man wohl nie los, Black."  
  
"Wie gesagt, ich liebe Herausforderungen," antwortete Sirius und warf Clara und Snape einen amüsierten Blick zu.  
  
"Dann versuch doch mal mit dir selber zu tanzen." Clara stellte sich näher zu Snape.  
  
"Nein, danke, ich tanze dann doch lieber mit - " Sirius versuchte sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern und sah zum Tisch zurück, doch das blonde Mädchen, das mit ihm zum Ball gegangen war, war verschwunden.  
  
Severus lachte heiser. Auch Clara konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Du wirst wohl doch alleine tanzen müssen, Black. Lass uns in den Garten gehen." sagte Snape dann zu Clara gewandt.  
  
"Gerne." Sie hakte sich bei Snape unter. Ihr Leopardenschwanz ringelte sich elegant um ihr Handgelenk. Clara zwinkerte Black zum Abschied zu. Eigentlich sah er gar nicht so schlecht aus.  
  
Sirius starrte ihnen böse hinterher und gesellte sich dann zu James, dessen Begleitung aus Hufflepuff sich ebenfalls aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.  
  
Snape führte Clara in die recht kühle dunkle Nacht hinaus. Als er von weiter weg halblaute Stimmen hörte, die vermutlich Lupin und Evans gehörten, hielt er bei einer Bank an und setzte sich.  
  
Clara sah sich um. Der Rosengarten war zwar ganz nett, mit den Anpflanzungen der Schule zu Hause allerdings natürlich nicht zu vergleichen. Außerdem war es, wie immer kalt. Fröstelnd ließ sie sich auf die Steinbank neben ihn nieder.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du meinen Gewinn für diese Verabredung nicht haben willst?" fragte Severus und trank sein Glas Bowle aus, das er mit hinaus genommen hatte.  
  
"Wie ich sagte, ich habe dein Geld nicht nötig und deine Hilfe im Unterricht noch weniger," gab sie zurück und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. England war immer so lausig kalt.  
  
"Wie du willst." sagte er knapp und drehte das Glas in seinen Händen. Nach minutenlangem Schweigen stand Snape wieder auf.  
  
"Es war - nett, aber ich habe die Lust verloren. Außerdem muss ich noch Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung machen."  
  
" - Quidditchanzug, weil er sich SELBER darstellen wollte! Hör endlich auf, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen, Remus!" Eine aufgebrachte Lily und ein verzweifelter Lupin liefen an ihnen vorbei ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
Clara sah ihnen mit hochgezogenen Brauen hinterher bevor sie sich wieder zu Severus wandte. "Willst du sicher jetzt schon gehen? Das Fest hat doch gerade erst angefangen. Es wäre nur Wasser auf den Mühlen von denen da," sie nickte in Richtung Festsaal, "wenn du jetzt schon verschwindest."  
  
"Oh, es ist nicht wegen denen," Severus grinste etwas. "Ich habe getanzt, ich habe getrunken und mich mit dir sehen lassen. Ich interessiere mich nicht sonderlich für Massenveranstaltungen."  
  
"Wenn du meinst," sie zuckte mit den bepelzten Schultern. "Ich werde noch etwas bleiben, denke ich."  
  
Sie wandte sich in Richtung des Schlosses. Doch dann hielt sie inne und drehte sich wieder um. Im Dunkeln blitzten die grünen Augen verschwörerisch. "Obwohl - ich glaube, etwas fehlt noch um den Abend zu vervollständigen." Sie trat näher zu ihm, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und verschwand schnellen Schrittes im Festsaal, der Leopardenschwanz wand sich hinter ihr in der Luft.  
  
Severus sah ihr hinterher und berührte verwirrt seine Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen. Erst einige Minuten später stürzte er fast erfroren durch das Schlossportal und die Kerkertreppe hinunter zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch leer. Es war noch nicht einmal Mitternacht und nur die Erstklässler und Zweitklässler lagen in ihren Schlafräumen, weil sie zu jung für das Fest waren. Severus saß an einem Tisch und blickte auf ein fast leeres Blatt Pergament. Das einzige Wort darauf war "Die".  
  
Die Minuten verstrichen zäh. Die ersten Partygäste trudelten ein, zu müde oder zu angeheitert um Severus zu bemerken. Gegen halb eins streifte schließlich etwas Geflecktes an seinem Gesichtsfeld vorbei.  
  
"Immer noch wach?"  
  
Er blinzelte und sah hoch, dann wieder auf das Pergament und legte schnell seine Hände darauf, um nichts als "Die" zu verbergen.  
  
"Ja, ich ehm mache noch die Hausaufgaben."  
  
"Das sieht man." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und gähnte mit vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
"Schade, dass du nicht geblieben bist. Es war lustig."  
  
"So?" fragte Severus nur, rollte das Papier zusammen und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Ja." Sie zog die Beine an und legte den Kopf auf die Lehne der Couch. "Bestimmt lustiger als hier herumzusitzen." Sie zupfte sich den Haarreif mit den spitzen Ohren aus den Haaren und legte ihn auf den Tisch.  
  
"Sicher nicht für mich. Es sei denn Potter und Black sind explodiert." brummte er und gestattete sich einen Seitenblick auf Clara.  
  
"Potter und Evans haben sich wie es aussieht, versöhnt. Black klebte mir im Nacken bis ich mit Pettigrew tanzte. Dann gab er auf und widmete sich der Bowle." Clara gähnte erneut und streckte sich katzengleich.  
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hast mit Pettigrew getanzt?" fragte er.  
  
"Ja," sagte Clara leichthin. "Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen müssen," lachte sie spöttisch und ließ im Unklaren ob sie Sirius oder Peter meinte.  
  
"Ich kann es mir vorstellen." sagte Snape einsilbig und begann seine Unterlagen zusammenzupacken.  
  
Sie betrachtete ihn amüsiert von der Seite. "Ich hätte aber lieber mit dir getanzt."  
  
"Wir hatten getanzt." Snape zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern. "Ich fand es ausreichend."  
  
"Ausreichend," machte sie ihn nach und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Eine harte Nuss, dieser Severus Snape.  
  
"Was ist so komisch?" fragte er misstrauisch und schlecht gelaunt.  
  
"Nichts," gab sie zurück. "Ich lache nicht über dich."  
  
Severus packte seine Maske, die er nach dem Fest abgelegt hatte, auf sein Buch "Verwandlungen Teil 5" und stand auf.  
  
"Ich schulde dir noch etwas" , sagte er mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht. Während er hier saß und keine Hausaufgaben machte, hatte Snape darüber nachgedacht, wie er diese "Schuld" begleichen konnte. Seine einzigen Anhaltspunkte dabei waren sein Vater und ältere Schüler von Hogwarts.  
  
Severus nahm Claras Hände und zog sie von der Couch zu sich hoch. Seine Augen huschten argwöhnisch durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch es war niemand außer ihnen da. Dann beugte er sich zu Clara herunter und näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren.  
  
Clara war überrascht, ließ ihn jedoch gewähren, neigte ihr Gesicht ebenfalls seinem zu und schloss die Augen.  
  
Eisenhart umschlangen seine Arme plötzlich ihre Taille, zogen sie näher zu sich. Sein Atem streifte ihre Lippen und er senkte seinen Kopf zur Seite und tiefer. Severus presste seinen Mund am oberen Drittel gegen ihren Hals. Sie hatte innegehalten, ein leiser Seufzer der Enttäuschung entfuhr ihr, als seine Lippen an ihren vorbei glitten, doch sie hatte die Augen weiter geschlossen gehalten und sich an ihn gedrückt, als er ihren Hals küsste - eine ihrer empfindlichsten Stellen. Doch sehr bald spürte sie, dass dies etwas mehr als ein simpler Kuss war.

Etwas unbeholfen saugte er so fest er konnte an Claras Hals und nutze schließlich auch seine Zunge und Zähne, um ihr einen schönen großen Knutschfleck an einer gut sichtbaren Stelle zu verpassen.  
  
Die grünen Augen wurden aufgerissen und sie versuchte, freizukommen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie grollte als sie seine Zähne spürte, riss sich schließlich los und verpasste Severus eine schwungvolle Ohrfeige.  
  
"Wenn das deine Art der Schuldbegleichung ist, dann war das mein letzter Gefallen für dich, Severus Snape," fauchte sie.  
  
Auf Snapes Gesicht erschien ein dünnes Lächeln, als er sich die Wange rieb.  
  
"Mir hat es gefallen", sagte er gut gelaunt.  
  
"Das glaube ich dir," knurrte sie. "Du musst ja auch nicht gebrandmarkt wie ein Stück Vieh herumlaufen." Noch während sie es sagte, stahl sich ein boshaftes Funkeln in ihre Augen.  
  
Aus heiterem Himmel versetzte sie ihm einen überraschend festen Stoß, so dass er rücklings auf die Couch fiel. Ihre kleinen aber dennoch ziemlich kräftigen Hände umschlossen seine Handgelenke, so dass er sich nicht wehren konnte, als sie ihm nun ihrerseits einen Fleck an nicht minder auffälliger Stelle setzte.  
  
"Wie gefällt dir das jetzt?" fragte sie dann atemlos, ihr Gesicht noch ganz nahe an seinem, während sie langsam seine Handgelenke losließ. Ihre Stimme verlor an Sicherheit nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, in welcher Position sie sich noch immer befand.  
  
"Es gefällt mir immer noch," murmelte Severus voll von Gefühlen, die er sonst kaum beachtet hatte. Er schob ihr seine Hände in den Nacken, zog sie wieder an sich und küsste sie so fest er konnte.  
  
Das hättest du auch einfacher haben können, dachte Clara aber sie sagte nichts sondern erwiderte den Kuss. Aus ihrer halb nach vorne gebeugten Position sank sie langsam auf Severus' Schoß hinab und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Er hatte eine etwas eigenwillige Art zu küssen, doch das störte sie nicht, ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
Als sie sich nach mehreren Küssen wieder ein wenig von einander lösten musterte Severus Clara mit seinen schwarzen Augen nachdenklich. Es schien ihm jetzt angebracht ihr ein Kompliment zu machen, aber er fand nicht die richtigen Adjektive, die ihm gefielen. Schließlich sagte er: "Du bist anders."  
  
"Ich weiß," sagte sie und lächelte verkrampft.  
  
"Du auch," sagte sie dann und betrachtete ihn, einen ganz kurzen Moment ohne die Maske aus kühlem Spott auf ihren Gesichtszügen, sondern ganz in Gedanken versunken. _- Deshalb habe ich dich ausgesucht, Dummkopf. - _, riss sie sich schließlich selbst zurück in die Realität.  
  
"Ich weiß noch nicht genau, ob mir das gefällt, Clara", sagte Severus mit einem Anflug von einem nervösen Grinsen. "Ich meine, es gefällt mir schon, aber es ist ungewohnt und ich muss darüber nachdenken." - _Oder nicht?_- Snape war vollkommen durcheinander, aber das würde er ihr sicherlich nicht auf ihre hübsche kleine Nase binden. Vermutlich hatte sie es sowieso bemerkt, wo er doch solch einen Unsinn redete. Sie war nicht dumm. Es wäre vieles einfacher, wenn sie nicht so verdammt klug wäre, dachte Severus und strich diesen Gedanken gleich wieder, weil er Dummheit nicht ausstehen konnte.  
  
Sie verkniff sich ein triumphales Lächeln. Er war völlig durch den Wind. Sie war am Ziel. Gut dass zumindest sie noch völlig klar bei Verstand war. Er hatte keinerlei Einfluss auf sie. Ganz sicher nicht. Oh nein.  
  
"Nimm dir alle Zeit der Welt zum Nachdenken," sagte sie in einem ernsten Ton obwohl sie längst wusste, dass er sich bereits halb entschieden hatte. Um ihm die Entscheidung zu erleichtern gab sie ihm noch einen fordernden Kuss, bei dem sie sich in ihrem hautengen Overall so eng wie möglich an ihn schmiegte. Dann schwang sie sich behände von seinem Schoß hinunter und verschwand in Richtung des Mädchenschlafsaales, das letzte was er von ihr sah war die tanzende Schwanzspitze ihres Kostüms, die um die Ecke verschwand.  
  
Severus ließ seine angehaltene Luft entweichen und seufzte laut.  
  
"Was für ein Biest," flüsterte er zu sich, packte seine Unterlagen und schlich sich tief grübelnd in den Jungenschlafraum.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titel Kapitel 4 voraussichtlich: Gerüchte

Aber es erscheint wie die anderen nur, so lange es euch überhaupt noch gefällt ;) :)


	4. Gerüchte

Hätte ich gewußt, dass C. so ein "colles" (Insider g) Ende einfällt, hätte ich mir vielleicht einen besseren Titel ausgedacht :D - denn "Teenager" trifft es bei diesem Ende nicht mehr :). Egal. Ihr müsst euch noch ein bisschen durch "Teenager" lesen, bevor ihr dieses Ende zu Gesicht bekommt. Zumal wir das Ende im Gegensatz zu diesen ganzen Kapiteln noch nicht geschrieben haben :). Aber wir arbeiten daran - versprochen!

****

**Kapitel 4 – Gerüchte**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus aus seinem Schlaf, als Evan einen großen Schnarcher ertönen ließ. Er war nicht der Meinung überhaupt geschlafen zu haben und gähnte müde. Dann kämpfte er sich unter der Decke hervor, stand auf und ging nebenan ins Bad.  
  
Sein Spiegelbild starrte ihm aus dunkelumränderten müden Augen entgegen und schräg unter seinem Kinn blinkte ein großer roter Fleck. Snape stöhnte und betastete ihn. Nie und nimmer würde er das verstecken können, nicht einmal, wenn er seine Haare magisch noch länger wachsen lassen würde. Zum Glück war heute Samstag, ein Hogsmeadesamstag. Wenn er schnell genug in der Großen Halle war, sich danach in der Bibliothek in der Verbotenen Abteilung herumtrieb, würde ihn keiner sehen.  
  
Severus ließ eiskaltes Wasser in das Waschbecken laufen. Clara war doch schon seit über einem Monat hier. Warum interessierte er sich erst seit den letzten Tagen so sehr für sie? Warum ließ der Gedanke an sie ihn die ganze gestrige Nacht nicht schlafen?  
  
Keineswegs würde er Clara so hinterher rennen wie es Potter ständig bei Evans tat. Nein, so ein Idiot war er nicht! Während er seine Hände bis über die Pulsadern in das Becken tauchte musste er aber zugeben, dass Clara nicht wie Lily war.  
  
Clara kicherte nicht, sie saß nicht mit Freundinnen zusammen und beobachtete verstohlen Jungs, so wie es alle weiblichen Hogwartsschülerinnen ihres Jahrgangs machten. Sie unterschied sich auch erheblich von den anderen mitgereisten Austauschschülerinnen.  
  
Um endlich auf andere Gedanken zu kommen schaufelte Severus sich einen großen Schwall kalten Wassers ins Gesicht. Als er wieder prustend in den Spiegel schaute, erkannte er Antonin, der hinter ihm das Jungenklo betrat.  
  
"Morgen," grummelte Antonin unausgeschlafen.  
  
"Morgen," antwortete ihm Severus. Schnell trocknete er sich mit einem Handtuch ab und bedeckte dadurch den verräterischen roten Fleck an seinem Hals. Snape ging zurück in den Jungenschlafraum.  
  
_Verdammt!_ Nicht nur Antonin schien wach zu sein, auch Avery und Evan streckten sich in ihren Betten. Schnell zog sich Severus an und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Antonin herein kam.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte der noch halb im Schlaf und deutete auf Snapes Hals.  
  
"Nichts," brummte Severus und wollte an Antonin vorbei, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht gehen.  
  
Er riss seine Augen auf. "Ist das, was ich denke, das es ist?" fragte er erstaunt und ging mit seinen Augen näher an den roten Fleck heran.  
  
"Was weiß ich, was in deinem kleinen Gehirn für Gedanken herumschwirren und komm mir nicht zu nah, sonst verschaffe ich mir mit meinem Zauberstab Luft!" blaffte Severus missmutig.  
  
"Hast du...? Habt ihr...?" fragte Antonin.  
  
Severus dachte nach, was Antonin damit wohl meinen könnte und schwieg dabei. Antonin nahm sein Schweigen offensichtlich als Bestätigung.  
  
"_WAS?!_" rief er aus. "Du und Vasquez?"  
  
"Mach nicht so einen Lärm, Dolohov !" kam die unwirsche Stimme von Rodolphus.  
  
Doch Avery und Evan waren schon aus ihren Betten und umringten Antonin und Snape. Sie starrten ungläubig auf den Knutschfleck wie zuvor Antonin.  
  
"Wow!" hauchte Evan beeindruckt.  
  
"Wie weit ist sie gegangen?" fragte Avery.  
  
Severus schwieg. Was sollte er sagen? Er hatte mit einer ganz anderen Reaktion gerechnet und war nun genauso überrascht wie die anderen.  
  
"_Erzähl!_" drängte Antonin Snape.  
  
Was hatte Chris immer gesagt, auch wenn es keinen interessierte und ihn eigentlich niemand nach den ganzen Mädchen fragte, mit denen er sich traf?  
  
„Sie war heiß," sagte Severus bedeutungsvoll und wölbte eine Augenbraue. In seinen Ohren klang das lächerlich, doch er musste seinem Publikum etwas bieten. Er stand im Mittelpunkt, sie wollten etwas von ihm und er genoss es sichtlich.  
  
„_Nein!_" kam es andächtig aus drei Mündern.  
  
„Gratuliere!" sagte Avery dann und klopfte Snape auf die Schultern.  
  
„Unglaublich!" meinte Evan. „Sie sieht so gar nicht danach aus."  
  
„Und wo wollt ihr es getan haben?" fragte Antonin misstrauisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Man hätte euch doch erwischt!" Einen Ungläubigen gab es immer.  
  
„Frag doch Rudy!" sagte Snape und grinste zum Bett herüber. „Er und Bella sind doch auch sehr erfinderisch."  
  
„Nenn mich nicht Rudy, Sev!" grunzte Rodolphus und ein Kissen landete direkt in der Gruppe Jungen.  
  
Sie lachten und Snape durfte nun endlich gehen. Mit Genugtuung registrierte er ihr aufgeregtes Geflüster, als er die Tür des Jungenschlafraumes hinter sich schloß.

* * *

Während ein Großteil der Schüler am Nachmittag in Hogsmeade waren, saß Severus allein in einer Ecke des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes und versuchte sich durch ein weiteres Buch seiner Liste zu arbeiten.  
  
Sein Vater hatte ihm versprochen, ihm im Sommer einen geheimen und schweren Fluch zu zeigen, wenn er den Inhalt bestimmter Bücher noch zu der Lernerei für die OWLs las und verstand.  
  
Die daheim gebliebenen Erst- und Zweitklässler konnten sich besseres vorstellen als den Tag im düsteren Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen, also hatte Snape etliche Stunden seine Ruhe.  
  
Schließlich kündigten Stimmen und Fußgetrappel die Rückkehr der Drittklässler und der höheren Klassenstufen an. Einige Slytherins schwärmten in den Raum, ließen sich auf die Sessel fallen, redeten oder begutachteten ihre Einkäufe.  
  
Auch Clara trat nach einiger Zeit durch den Eingang. Sie hielt eine Papiertüte in der Hand und sah sich suchend um. Bald fand sie was, oder besser wen sie suchte. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit ging sie zu der Ecke, in der Snape saß.  
  
"Hallo, Severus. Warum warst du nicht mit in Hogsmeade?" fragte sie betont freundlich.  
  
"Hallo Clara, weil ich nichts brauche." antwortete er knapp und sah hinter seinem Buch hervor.  
  
"Oh, schade, ich habe hier etwas, dass du _wirklich_ brauchst," sagte sie und griff in ihre Papiertüte. Doch ihre Hand kam leer daraus hervor und schlug ihm einmal hart ins Gesicht. "Die ganze Zeit musste ich Getuschel über mich ertragen," zischte sie. "Wie kannst du es wagen solche... Dinge über mich zu erzählen?"  
  
Vollkommen überrascht starrte Severus sie an. "Dinge? Was für Dinge?" Verging denn kein Tag, an dem sie ihm nicht eine Ohrfeige gab? Hätte sie nicht heute die andere Wange nehmen können, dachte er verärgert. Er schlug das Buch zu und erholte sich langsam von seiner Verwunderung.  
  
"Dinge die ich hier sicherlich nicht wiederholen werde." Clara verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich weiß nicht, wie leicht die Mädchen hierzulande herumzukriegen sind aber bei uns muss man sich schon mehr anstrengen als ein lausiger Tanz!"  
  
"Ich habe keine - Dinge - über dich erzählt, Clara," brummte Snape. "Ich habe nur eine vage Erklärung für den Fleck an meinem Hals abgegeben. Den Rest haben sich die Jungs sicher dazu gereimt. Für deren Phantastereien übernehme ich sicher nicht die Schuld!"  
  
"Du hättest ihnen gar keinen Raum zu Spekulationen lassen sollen," fauchte sie. "Jetzt denken alle, ich sei eine," sie schleuderte Snape ein spanisches Wort entgegen, von dem er sich in etwa denken konnte was es bedeuten sollte.  
  
Inzwischen hatten sich einige andere Schüler interessiert zu den beiden umgedreht, doch Clara schien dies nicht sonderlich zu kümmern.  
  
Severus Lippen umspielte ein Grinsen. "Bist du denn keine? Stell doch einfach klar wie es gewesen ist."  
  
Clara hätte ihm am liebsten noch einmal eine geknallt. "Natürlich habe ich das schon getan," sagte sie süffisant. " Aber Gerüchte halten sich hartnäckig. Ihr habt so ein Sprichwort 'Ohne Feuer kein Rauch.' Primitiv." Sie schnaubte als würden alle Engländer noch in Höhlen leben und ihr Essen jagen  
  
"Wenn sich sowieso nichts mehr an dem Gerücht ändern lässt, warum regst du dich dann so auf?" fragte er immer noch amüsiert. Er stellte fest, dass er es mochte, wenn sie sich aufregte. Vielleicht sollte er diesen Zustand bei Clara öfter künstlich herbeiführen.  
  
"Damit du in Zukunft nachdenkst bevor du mit etwas angibst, dass du nicht hattest," gab sie zurück. "Dir hat es doch gefallen, ansonsten hättest du es direkt klargestellt."  
  
"Vielleicht brauche ich in Zukunft nicht von etwas reden, was ich nicht hatte, wer weiß?" Severus lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. "Zumindest hättest du dich sicher nicht so aufgeregt, wenn es dir egal wäre."  
  
"Träum weiter, Severus Snape." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ wutschnaubend den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Severus sah sich unsicher um. Natürlich hatten es alle mitbekommen und die ersten grinsten schon über ihn. Die Taktvolleren taten so, als hätten sie gerade etwas sehr wichtiges zu tun. Dieses Gespräch war mehr als schief gelaufen und er fragte sich warum. Für gewöhnlich sprang sein Vater so mit seiner Mutter oder seinen Geliebten in der Nokturngasse herum und es funktionierte jedes Mal.

* * *

Vermutlich lag es an dem, was er gesagt hatte, denn getan hatte er nicht viel. Was von dem, was er gesagt hatte, konnte Clara so wütend machen, dass sie einfach ging und ihn damit vor den anderen lächerlich machte? Severus schlenderte durch Hogwarts und hoffte inständig, er würde auf Potter und Black treffen, um sich abzureagieren. Es war kurz vor dem Abendessen und es waren nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer unterwegs.  
  
In einem Korridor traf er auf Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, die sich ein Wortgefecht mit einem Erstklässler aus Gryffindor lieferten. Lupin und eine Austauschschülerin, die Gryffindor zugeteilt worden war, kamen gerade dazu.  
  
Snape ging weiter ohne darauf zu achten, was hinter ihm geschah. Aber in seinem Kopf entstand ein mentaler Merkzettel. Er wollte schon lange heraus finden, warum Lupin an manchen Tagen nicht zu den gemeinsamen Stunden mit den Slytherins auftauchte. Bisher hatte er in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Remus auch die restlichen Stunden dieses Tages fehlte und manchmal sogar noch den Tag danach. Prof. Crivet meinte nur einmal säuerlich lächelnd, Lupin wäre oft krank und hätte eine schlechte Konstitution, als er sie darauf ansprach. Doch Severus wußte einfach, dass da noch etwas anderes dahinter steckte, nur leider konnte er kein logisches Muster erkennen. Lupin fehlte nicht jede Woche oder jeden Monat, es geschah sporadisch, aber dennoch so häufig in den letzten Jahren, dass es Snape aufgefallen war. Allerdings musste er noch irgendeinen Aspekt übersehen haben.  
  
Nachdenklich erklomm er ein paar Treppen und ging ziellos durch Gänge. Beinahe hätte er sich dadurch selbst seine Rache verdorben. 

In einem einsamen verlassenen Korridor stand Black.  
  
Severus versteckte sich schnell wieder hinter der Ecke. Vorsichtig spähte er kurz in den Gang. Sirius hatte Federkiel und Pergament in der Hand und schien etwas aufzuzeichnen.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen zog Snape den Kopf wieder zurück und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Schuldete Black ihm nicht noch einen Umhang? Möglicherweise hatte er heute doch noch etwas Glück. Severus zählte in Gedanken bis drei, schob sich etwas um die Ecke, murmelte leise „_Incendio!_" und schoß einen Feuerstoß auf Sirius, der seitlich zu ihm stand, ab. Bevor das Feuer auf Black traf, verbarg sich Snape wieder.  
  
Ein Aufschrei und Fluchen verriet ihm, dass er getroffen hatte. Ein kurzer Blick in den Korridor und er sah Black, der versuchte seinen brennenden Umhang auf dem kalten Steinboden zu löschen, in dem er sich wie verrückt im Dreck wälzte.  
  
Severus genoss den Anblick ein paar Sekunden lang, lachte leise, drehte sich wieder um und – wurde hart am Kragen gepackt.  
  
„Warum, mein Junge, sollte ich dir jetzt keine Strafarbeit verpassen und dich zu Prof. Crivet bringen, hä?" fragt Mr. Filch schleimig. Er grinste und ekliger Mundgeruch strömte auf Severus ein.  
  
„Weil Sie sonst nie wieder einen Tipp über Regelverstöße von mir bekommen werden?" fragte Snape hochnäsig. „Weil Sie Black noch weniger leiden können als mich und ihn wegen offenem Feuer in den Korridoren bestrafen könnten?"  
  
Man sah es Filch regelrecht an, wie er nachdachte. Für Severus entschieden zu langsam.  
  
„Gut, gut." brabbelte Filch, ließ Severus los und grinste noch breiter. Dann ging er um die Ecke und rief lauthals: „_Black! Stehenbleiben!_ Feuer ist in den Korridoren verboten! _DAS_ – gibt eine saftige Strafarbeit!"  
  
Snape atmete tief durch. Das war zwar nicht annähernd so aufregend wie die Sache mit Clara gestern, aber es hob seine Laune doch beträchtlich höher. Jetzt musste er nur noch etwas finden, um wieder Claras Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

* * *

Den Rest des Samstages und den ganzen Sonntag über hatte Clara so getan, als ob Severus nicht existieren würde. Langsam wurde auch er wütend auf sie und fragte sich, warum er sie nicht einfach vergaß.  
  
Auch Montag hatte sich nicht wirklich etwas verändert. Clara beachtete ihn weder beim Frühstück, noch im Unterricht.  
  
Nach der letzten Stunde hielt sie Severus schließlich im Klassenraum am Arm fest. "Können wir uns irgendwo unterhalten?"  
  
Clara schüttelte ihn ab. "Ich wüsste zwar nicht warum, aber wenn du meinst..." sagte sie bissig.  
  
"Komm mit!" Er ging voran aus dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und schlug den Weg zu einem Klassenraum, der nie benutzt wurde, ein. Widerwillig folgte sie ihm.  
  
"Also gut," murmelte Severus und schloß die Tür hinter ihnen. "Vielleicht sollte ich - ich meine - vielleicht - Was habe ich gesagt, dass du so wütend auf mich bist?"  
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte mich neulich klar genug ausgedrückt." Clara lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür. "Du hast Gerüchte über mich verbreitet bezüglich meiner... Bereitwilligkeit."  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht. "Das war ich nicht." Schnell hob er beschwichtigend die Hand, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah und fuhr fort: "Vielleicht habe ich es nicht verhindert, es ehem unterstützt, mich falsch ausgedrückt. Möglicherweise kann ich es wieder gut machen?"  
  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. "Möglicherweise," sagte sie langsam. "Zunächst, sieh zu dass sich dieser Irrtum nicht noch weiter ausbreitet," forderte sie.  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass man mir Worte in den Mund legt, die ich _so_ nicht gesagt habe."  
  
Sie zuckte mit dem Schultern. "Solange du nur bestätigst, dass nichts dergleichen zwischen uns gelaufen ist, bin ich zufrieden."  
  
Severus seufzte und nickte dann.  
  
"So einfach herumzukriegen bin ich nämlich nicht, und ich will nicht, dass dieser Eindruck entsteht," sagte sie kühl, doch schon eine Spur weniger abweisend als vorher.  
  
"Gut, in Ordnung, ich werde das klarstellen." versprach er.  
  
"Danke." sagte sie zögernd und wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte.  
  
"Dann - hätten wir das geklärt? Wirst du jetzt wieder mit mir sprechen?" fragte Severus hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Tue ich das nicht gerade?" fragte Clara amüsiert.  
  
"Nur, weil ich dich darum gebeten habe."  
  
"Ich werde auch so wieder mit dir sprechen, Severus," sagte sie gönnerhaft.  
  
"Gut, darum ging es mir." Snape griff nach dem Türknauf.  
  
"Lass mich zuerst gehen und komme nach einer Weile nach. Ich möchte den Gerüchten nicht noch mehr Antrieb geben." Sie trat neben ihn an die Tür.  
  
"Wie du willst." Er ging einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Sie war schon halb aus der Tür als sie sich herumdrehte und ihm unerwartet einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Dann schloss sich die Tür und Snape war wieder alleine im verlassenen Klassenraum.  
  
Fünf Minuten später ging auch er in den Korridor. Es würde sich ja zeigen wie sie jetzt miteinander umgingen. Severus war sich nicht so sicher, dass dieses Gespräch viel verändert hatte. Clara schien recht eigenwillig zu sein und weitere solcher Eiszeiten waren für ihn schon vorprogrammiert. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie das nächte Kapitel heißen wird, weiß ich noch nicht genau. Da ist mir bis jetzt noch nichts passendes zu eingefallen. :)

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews :).


	5. Erkenntnisse

Das übliche. J.K. gehört alles, sie ist unsere Meisterin, wir huldigen nur ihr :D. Keine reviews mehr? Schade :(

****

**Kapitel 5 - Erkenntnisse  
**  
Es waren nur noch 2 Wochen bis Weihnachten und Severus und Clara saßen immer öfter zusammen und machten gemeinsam Hausaufgaben, diskutierten über Zaubertränke und die Dinge, die in England anders waren, als in Claras Heimat.  
  
Vor einer Woche hatte Snape Clara sogar eine Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung von Prof. Crivet besorgt, damit sie ihn auch dorthin begleiten konnte, wenn sie wollte.  
  
Sirius Black hatte schon vor einer Weile das Interesse an Clara verloren und ließ sie in Ruhe. Aber er hatte gleich bemerkt, dass er Snape zur Weißglut bringen konnte, wenn er nur eine Kleinigkeit gegen Clara sagte. So hatten er und Potter eine weitere Möglichkeit gefunden, Snape zu provozieren.  
  
Heute morgen hatte Severus dann einen Brief mit ein paar sorgfältig gewählten Worten an seinen Vater gesandt. Die Eule war bereits in der Luft, da zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf sie und war drauf und dran sie wieder vom Himmel zu schießen.  
  
Doch er ließ sie fliegen und hoffte, sein Vater würde nicht allzu heftig auf die Fragen seines Sohnes reagieren. Es waren berechtigte Fragen, wie Severus fand. Und er kannte einfach niemand anderen, der ihm diese Fragen beantworten konnte.  
  
Irgendein Gefühl verriet ihm, dass er diese Antworten brauchte, denn die Sache mit Clara schien sich genau in diese Richtung zu entwickeln. Severus hasste es unvorbereitet vor einem Problem zu stehen und er hasste es, wenn Clara Dinge sagte wie „Das kennst du nicht?"oder „Hast du diesen Trank noch nie gebraut?".  
  
Er wollte _ihr_ etwas beibringen und nicht umgekehrt. Sie sollte zu _ihm_ aufschauen und _ihn_ bewundern! Doch es gab etwas, von dem Severus noch überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte und er wusste genau, dass sein Vater viel mehr davon wusste als jeder andere Mensch, den er kannte. Auch wenn er seinen Vater dafür verabscheute.  
  
Jetzt saß er im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin und starrte auf das Familiensiegel, mit dem die Rückantwort verschlossen war. Es war schon spät am Abend und seit der Brief angekommen war, traute er sich nicht, ihn zu öffnen.  
  
Die Antwort war so schnell gekommen, dass sie nur Unheil bringen konnte. Sein Vater war meilenweit weg und doch war es so, als würde er direkt vor ihm stehen. Severus hatte einen gewissen Respekt vor Cameron Snape, aber noch größer war seine Angst vor ihm.  
  
"Hallo, Severus." Wie immer lautlos war Clara in den Raum getreten und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Sie zog die Beine unter ihren Rock, schlang die Arme um die Knie und sah auf den Brief in seiner Hand. "Schlechte Nachrichten?"  
  
"Vielleicht," antwortete er, wandte sich Clara zu und sah sie einfach nur an.  
  
Sie schenkte ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln.  
  
Daraufhin zog er sie an sich und küsste sie so fest er konnte. Dann ließ er sie wieder los und öffnete den Brief.  
  
"Was schreibt dein Vater?" Inzwischen kannte sie Severus gut genug um zu wissen, dass er, wenn überhaupt, nur von dieser Seite Post zu erwarten hatte.  
  
"Er schreibt, ich solle mein Weihnachtsgeschenk abwarten," seufzte Snape und drehte das spärlich beschriebene Pergament um, wie um zu sehen, ob nicht doch etwas mehr darauf geschrieben stand.  
  
Clara runzelte die Stirn. "Worum hast du ihn denn gebeten?"  
  
"Um Antworten," brummte er. Warum konnte sein Vater nicht wie jeder andere auch einfach richtige Antworten geben? Warum musste er es immer so kryptisch und kompliziert machen? "Ich ehm, habe Fragen zu den Büchern gestellt, die ich für ihn lesen soll."  
  
"Aha," sagte Clara und glaubte ihm kein Wort, hütete sich jedoch weitere Fragen zu stellen. "Hört sich nach einem ziemlich langweiligen Weihnachtsgeschenk an."  
  
Sie selbst wusste noch nicht was sie Weihnachten machen sollte. Anscheinend würden alle Schüler nach Hause gehen. Die anderen Austauschschüler hatten bereits alle jemandem, zu dem sie mitgehen konnten.  
  
Clara hätte natürlich Severus fragen können, aber etwas hatte sie daran gehindert. Nach einigem Nachdenken hatte sie erstaunt festgestellt, dass es Angst war - Angst er könnte vielleicht "Nein" sagen. Diese Feststellung hatte sie sehr verwirrt - Clara hatte niemals Angst, und die Sympathie anderer war ihr eigentlich auch egal.  
  
"Weihnachten ist bei uns im Allgemeinen immer langweilig," meinte Severus und warf wütend auf seinen Vater den Brief in den Kamin. "Was macht ihr bei euch an Weihnachten?"  
  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Zur Kirche gehen. Heile Familie spielen. Nur ohne Schnee und Tannenbäume wie hier."  
  
"Kirche?" Er zog fragend seine linke Braue nach oben.  
  
Sie winkte ab. "Nicht so wichtig." Sie wusste, dass Religion hier nicht so ernstgenommen wurde wie daheim, hatte aber nicht die geringste Lust ihm die Unterschiede zu erklären.  
  
"Ich nehme an, du gehst dann also Weihnachten nach Hause?" fragte sie und ärgerte sich über die leichte Nervosität, die sie in ihrem Magen spürte.  
  
"Es gab noch kein Weihnachten, an dem ich nicht zu Hause war, Clara," sagte Severus. "Ich würde gern einmal nicht nach Hause müssen und hier bleiben. Fährst du auch zurück?"  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht der Sinn des Austausches, in den Ferien zurückzugehen, sagte man uns." Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. "Außerdem sind Portschlüssel auf diese Entfernung sehr teuer und Apparieren kann ich noch nicht."  
  
"Was machen denn die anderen aus deiner Schule? Bleibt ihr alle über Weihnachten hier?" fragte Severus weiter.  
  
"Sie haben alle jemanden gefunden, bei dem sie bleiben können," antwortete Clara und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Oh." Er schluckte wie so oft, wenn ihn ihre grünen faszinierenden Augen gefangen hielten. "Würdest du - vielleicht mit zu mir kommen wollen?"  
  
Unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Wäre sie eine impulsive Person, wäre sie ihm jetzt um den Hals geflogen, und tatsächlich spürte sie für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Drang danach es zu tun, oder etwas Ähnliches. Stattdessen legte sie nur eine Hand auf seine und sagte kühl "Natürlich", doch ihre Augen strahlten.  
  
_Sie wollte!_ Severus grinste dünn. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, sie würde ablehnen. "Ich werde gleich morgen meine Eltern fragen, ob sie einverstanden sind, Clara."  
  
Clara nickte nur, für den Moment unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie griff seine Hand ein bisschen fester, schlug die Augen nieder und sah fast verlegen aus. _Warum?_ Sie hatte schon so oft so nahe bei ihm gesessen, sogar noch näher und hatte sich nie so gefühlt.  
  
"Sie werden sicher zustimmen, ich habe Vater schon von dir geschrieben," sagte Severus. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder der Brief ein. Weihnachtsgeschenk? Hoffentlich war es nichts peinliches, wo Clara nun dabei sein würde. Vielleicht war seine Idee sie zu sich einzuladen doch nicht so glorreich wie er gedacht hatte, aber nun war es zu spät.  
  
"Wirklich?" sagte Clara überrascht. Sie hatte ihrer Familie nichts über ihn geschrieben, erstens weil es ihr nicht wichtig genug erschien und zweitens wäre ihr Vater sicher nicht so begeistert. Warum dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach - dass er die ganze Sache ernster nahm als sie, war doch klar gewesen. Sie begann, sich zunehmend über sich selbst zu ärgern.  
  
"Ja, so gut wie," meinte Severus, zog sie noch näher an sich heran und küsste ihre Wange und den Hals.  
  
Manchmal dachte er dabei darüber nach, ob es Clara überhaupt gefiel wie er sie küsste. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er es richtig machte. Vor Clara hatte er sich nie Gedanken über so etwas gemacht. Für ihn waren Küsse und andere Zärtlichkeiten immer nur etwas für Menschen, die Langeweile hatten - wie sein Vater.  
  
Um keinen Preis der Welt, wollte er je so werden wie Cameron Snape. Natürlich gab es auch Dinge, die Severus an seinem Vater bewunderte, aber die hielten sich in Grenzen. Vielleicht sollte er Clara fragen, ob es ihr gefiel? Und dann als noch größerer Trottel dastehen? _Nein, niemals!_  
  
Sie seufzte leise als er ihr den Hals küsste. Sie mochte es, wenn er das tat. Sie mochte auch die Art wie er küsste, herausfordernd, fest, aber niemals langweilig. Egal wie lange es dauerte, sie hatte niemals das Gefühl, genug zu haben. Eigentlich mochte sie eine ganze Menge von dem, was mit Severus Snape zusammenhing, stellte sie fest, als sie ihn ihrerseits küsste, diesmal auf die Lippen.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er den Kuss. Irgendwie schaffte es Clara immer wieder ihre Küsse nach etwas anderem schmecken zu lassen. Severus zog einmal einen Vergleich zu den besten Geschmacksrichtungen von Bertie Botts Bohnen. Alles an ihr zog ihn magisch an. Ihr Verstand war genauso messerscharf wie ihre Zunge und er war froh, dass sie keines von beiden gegen ihn verwendete.  
  
Es erfüllte ihn mit tiefer Zufriedenheit, dass sie oft mit ihm zusammen war und Sirius Black dafür kaum eines Blickes würdigte. Er fühlte sich als Sieger, als Gewinner und es war ein gutes Gefühl.  
  
Langsam löste sie ihre Lippen von seinen, schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah ihn an. In diesem Moment schien in ihrem Inneren etwas unter leichten Schmerzen zu brechen. Und entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie wusste, was mit ihr geschehen war, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, woher dieses Wissen plötzlich kam. Sie hatte sich verliebt.  
  
Severus sah für einen winzigen Augenblick etwas in Claras Augen aufleuchten. _Verdammt! Er hatte etwas falsch gemacht! Was war anders? Wo lag der Fehler?_ Er runzelte die Stirn und analysierte den letzten Kuss. _Oder vielleicht lag es nicht daran?_ "Was ist los?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Gar nichts," log sie erschrocken. "Wirklich nichts." Um ihn zu beruhigen, küsste sie ihn gleich noch einmal und drückte sich verzweifelt an ihn. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht geplant gewesen, ganz sicher nicht. Sie und sich verlieben?  
  
Seine Arme hielten sie so fest sie konnten. Er kannte sie erst seit ein paar Wochen und doch fürchtete er sich plötzlich davor, nach der sechsten Klasse auf diese Umarmungen von Clara verzichten zu müssen. "Kann man einen Schüleraustausch verlängern?"  
  
Nicht nur sie selbst, auch er begann jetzt, ihr Angst zu machen. "Natürlich nicht. Wozu auch." sagte sie brüsk und wand sich aus seiner Umarmung.  
  
"Falls die Schüler, ehm, noch etwas länger brauchen, weil ihre Noten unterdurchschnittlich sind," sagte Severus fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung suchend. "Damit meine ich natürlich nicht dich, Clara." Wie auch? Ihre Noten waren sehr gut.  
  
"Nein. Wir müssen alle zurück." sagte sie leise.  
  
"Nun, das ist noch eine ganze Weile bis ihr wieder zurück müsst." Er stand auf. "Wir sind die einzigen, die noch wach sind. Wir sollten jetzt auch schlafen gehen."  
  
"Du hast recht," sagte sie und ließ offen, welche seiner Feststellungen sie meinte. "Ich.." Sie nahm noch einmal seine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, vollendete den Satz jedoch nicht. "Schlaf gut, Severus," sagte sie schließlich, stand auf und ging hastig in Richtung des Mädchenschlafsaals.  
  
"Du bist - ich - wünschte -" stammelte Severus und sah ihr hinterher. Mit wem redete er überhaupt noch?  
  
Wenn sie wieder zurück nach Südamerika ging, würde ihm etwas fehlen, er würde sie vermissen und dabei war es egal wie lange das mit ihr noch ging. Sie hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Wenn sie nicht da war, dachte er darüber nach wie er zu ihr kommen konnte. Waren sie zusammen, wollte er sich nicht so schnell wieder von ihr trennen. Und doch war er öfter derjenige, der das Ende herbei führte und sie ins Bett schickte – aus Angst sie würden ein Terrain betreten, in dem er sich nicht auskannte.  
  
Severus fürchtete Clara. Die Art mit der sie ihn bezauberte machte ihm Angst. Angst davor, er könnte abhängig werden und nicht mehr Herr seiner Selbst sein. Angst davor, er könnte genauso beeinflusst werden wie es augenscheinlich sein Vater auch wurde. Das darf ich nicht zulassen, schwor er sich. Dann ging auch er ins Bett.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titel Kapitel 6: Die Snapes und andere Schwierigkeiten (Das klingt bescheuert, trifft es aber g)


	6. Die Snapes und andere Schwierigkeiten

Alle Namen und so weiter gehören und so weiter J.K. Rowling und so weiter oder auch Warner Brothers und so weiter. Clara Vasquez gehört und so weiter C.

So langsam gehen mir die Kapitel aus und C. schreibt an ihrer Hausarbeit :S. Also ein, zwei Kapitel habe ich noch, glaube ich. Allerdings fehlt mir eins und bis zum ultimativen Ende benötigen wir auch noch ein oder zwei :D. Also C., studiere schneller! :p

****

**Kapitel 6 - Die Snapes und andere Schwierigkeiten  
**  
"Clara, ein schöner Name," sagte die gewohnt kühle und herablassende Stimme von Severus Mutter Eleonora Snape.  
  
"Ja, nicht wahr?" antwortete Clara ebenso kühl und ließ die Blicke von Mr. und Mrs. Snape ruhig und gelassen über sich ergehen.  
  
Die Snapes musterten ein dünnes Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Locken, schmalen Schultern und einem zarten Gesicht in dem eiskalte, grüne Augen blitzten. Sie stand neben Severus in der Eingangshalle seines alten Elternhauses.  
  
Cameron Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Severus Geschmack gefiel ihm. Er würde jedoch einen Teufel tun und dies seinem Sohn zeigen. Severus sah von seiner Mutter zu seinem Vater und dann wieder zu Clara. Noch vor zwei Wochen war er sich sicher, dass Clara von seinen Eltern akzeptiert werden würde. Doch die Stille, die nun herrschte und das gegenseitige Taxieren verunsicherte ihn wieder.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich Clara mein Zimmer zeigen." sagte er.  
  
Eleonora warf ihrem Mann einen Seitenblick zu. "Ja, und dann kannst du ihr die Umgebung zeigen," sagte sie und ihr Ton verriet dass ein "und wenn du zu lange allein mit ihr oben bleibst, komme ich und erinnere dich daran." ungehört in der Aufforderung mitschwang.  
  
"Natürlich, Mutter." antwortete Severus und drückte Clara am Rücken Richtung Treppe.  
  
Cameron beließ seine einzige Konversation bei dem zuvor gesagten höflichen "Guten Tag. Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen." Er wusste, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck allein genügte um Severus unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
Clara trat folgsam auf die erste Stufe und fühlte den Blick der Eltern ihres Freundes förmlich im Rücken. Sie ging die Treppe aus dunklem Holz hoch und ging neben Severus durch eine holzgetäfelte Galerie. Jeder andere hätte sich ein bisschen beklommen gefühlt in diesem dunklen, alten Herrenhaus, doch Clara war Ähnliches von zu Hause gewöhnt, auch was die fehlende Herzlichkeit der Snapes anging hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet.  
  
"Bien," sagte sie, als Severus vor einer Tür stehen blieb und ließ im Unklaren ob sie das Haus, seine Eltern, oder den Umstand dass sie endlich mit ihm alleine war meinte.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und sie gingen hinein. Stöhnend lehnte sich Severus gegen die Tür. "Zeig ihr die Umgebung. Als wenn wir noch Fangen spielen würden!" motzte er verdrossen.  
  
"Nimm es ihr nicht übel, Severus," sagte Clara. Ihr leichter Akzent gab seinem Namen wie immer einen exotischen Klang. Sie strich mit dem Finger über sein Bücherbord, betrachtete ausdruckslos seine Sammlung von eingelegten Pflanzen und Insekten und setzte sich schließlich auf sein Bett.  
  
„Das ist es also." Er machte eine umfassende Geste. "Mein Zimmer. Meine Eltern kennst du ja schon. Lass uns aus diesem alten Haus verschwinden bevor mir noch schlecht wird!"  
  
"Wie du meinst, Severus," sagte sie in diesem leicht unterwürfigen Ton, der so gut bei ihm ankam. Es war nicht weiter schwer gewesen, herauszufinden was ihm gefiel und was nicht. Sie stand wieder auf, ging zurück zu ihm zur Tür und lächelte ihn von unten an.  
  
Severus. Keiner machte aus seinem Namen so etwas Anziehendes wie sie. Kein Snivellus, kein Sev oder einfach nur Snape, nein, bei ihr war er etwas Besonderes. Etwas Außergewöhnliches. So wie er sich schon immer gefühlt hatte. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und küsste Clara.  
  
Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals, zog sich an ihm hoch und erwiderte den Kuss. "Oder wollen wir doch lieber hier bleiben?" flüsterte sie und ihr Atem kitzelte sein Ohr. Grüne Augen funkelten ihn gefährlich an.  
  
"Das geht nicht." Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Augen zu seinem Bett und er schluckte nervös. Doch er kannte seine Mutter zu gut, um heil aus dieser Situation heraus zu kommen. "Ich wette mit dir, ein Hauself horcht bereits an der Tür." flüsterte er, nahm seine Hände von ihren Hüften und legte eine ganz leise um den Türgriff.  
  
"Wirklich schade." Ein letztes Mal küsste sie ihn auf diese unvergleichliche Art - obwohl er eigentlich gar keine Vergleiche ziehen konnte - ein Kuss, der fast weh tat.  
  
Severus löste sich von Clara und lächelte dünn. Dann öffnete er mit einem Ruck die Tür. Ein kleiner Elf flog naselang in den Raum hinein.  
  
"Gibby!" brummte Severus, verpasste dem Elf einen Tritt, der ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand beförderte und ging aus seinem Zimmer.  
  
Sie sah ihn anerkennend an und folgte ihm zurück durch die Galerie und aus dem Haus hinaus.  
  
Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Das Anwesen stand auf einem Hügel der auf eine Muggelsiedlung hinabblickte. Es war kalt. Clara zog ihre Roben fester um sich, Es war immer kalt in diesem Land.  
  
„Es ist trostlos hier, Clara. Nichts was sich wirklich lohnen würde dir zu zeigen." sagte Severus, als sie durch die kleinen Straßen gingen. "Es wohnen viel zu viele Muggel hier."  
  
Ein paar Jugendliche begegneten ihnen, gingen an ihnen vorbei und die Jungs starrten unverhohlen Clara an. Dies nahm Severus als Anlass einen Arm um sie zu legen.  
  
Ihr wurde gleich viel wärmer, trotz des unfreundlichen Wetters. Sie drückte sich an ihn, als hätte sie Angst, in Wirklichkeit wollte sie nur so nahe bei ihm sein wie es ging.  
  
Die Straßen wurden enger. An ein paar Müllcontainern sprangen plötzlich lederbekleidete Typen hervor und verstellten ihnen den Weg. Sie waren kaum älter als Snape und Clara selbst. Die Geräusche hinter ihnen verrieten, dass auch der Rückweg verschlossen wurde.  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an. Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte einer von ihnen, klappte ein Messer auf und kam näher. "Ist das nicht der kleine Frankenstein vom Hügel?"  
  
Clara tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. "Nette Nachbarn hast du, Severus. Einige können sogar schon aufrecht gehen wie ich sehe," sagte sie leise und lachte.  
  
„Geh uns aus dem Weg, Muggel!" knurrte Severus, schob sein Kinn vor und dachte nicht einmal daran nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.  
  
"Uhhhh." Der Sprecher fasste sich theatralisch ans Herz. "Haben wir uns eine Freundin gebastelt? Gab es die nur in der ausländischen Fassung, Frankenstein?" Lachend sah er zu den anderen, die sofort in das Lachen mit einstimmten.  
  
"Rückt euer Geld raus! Sofort!" Der Junge wurde wieder ernst und ließ sein Messer von einer Hand zur anderen wandern.  
  
"Ich würde mich an eurer Stelle nicht mit ihm anlegen," sagte Clara unbeeindruckt und schmiegte sich noch enger an Snape. _Mit mir besser auch nicht, aber wozu anstrengen, wenn man zusehen kann?_   
  
„Geld?" fragte Severus. Er nahm eine Galleone aus seiner Hosentasche, trat von Clara weg näher auf den Anführer zu und warf sie ihm vor die Füße.  
  
"Kannst du überhaupt etwas damit anfangen?" fragte er herablassend.  
  
"Du hebst das jetzt sofort auf!" fauchte der Typ wütend. Ein kurzer Wink mit seinem Messer genügte und die Jungs hinter ihnen packten Clara an den Armen und hielten sie fest.  
  
"Lasst mich los, ihr elenden Schlammblüter," knurrte sie und trat um sich.  
  
"Wie du willst." Snape sah kurz zu Clara. Dann bückte er sich, um die Galleone aufzuheben, aber er kam nicht mehr hoch.  
  
Der Junge vor ihm schlug ihm kräftig mit beiden verschränkten Händen zwischen die Schulterblätter und lachte wieder. Severus stöhnte und landete im Dreck. Inzwischen hob der Anführer die Galleone auf und betrachtete sie im fahlen Licht.  
  
"Willst du mich verarschen? Was ist das für ein Zeug?!" schimpfte er, verpasste Snape einen Tritt in die Rippen und wurde dann von einer magischen Entladung in die Mülltonnen geschleudert. Severus rappelte sich hoch und erwischte mit dem nächsten Fluch die zwei Typen, die Clara festhielten. Die anderen machten sich schleunigst aus dem Staub, als sie merkten, dass sie gegen so etwas nicht ankommen würden.  
  
"Danke, Severus," murmelte Clara und sah den zwei Jungen hinterher. Dann richtete sich ihr Blick auf den Jungen, der in der Mülltonne steckte und ein gemeines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Ich glaube, du hast noch etwas, was mir gehört, Muggel! _Accio Galleone!_" Das Goldstück flog in Severus Hand. Er sah in den Müll, als er es wieder in seine Hosentasche steckte.  
  
"Ich habe es nicht gern, wenn man mich bestiehlt! Nun denn, da ich Richter und Geschworener zugleich bin. Hat die Verteidigung noch etwas zu sagen?" Snape drehte sich zu Clara um und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
"Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, _querido_." Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so genannt und wunderte sich, wie leicht ihr der Kosename von den Lippen ging. Auch beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass dies nicht mehr zu der Rolle gehörte, die sie glaubte zu spielen, doch solche Gedanken störten nur ihren momentanen Triumph und sie verwarf sie schnell.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" fragte der Lederne ängstlich. Er versuchte sich in der Tonne aufzurichten.  
  
"Was hältst du denn vom _Tod_?" fragte Severus gespielt düster zurück. Irgendwo hinter ihnen ertönte ein Geräusch. Snape wirbelte herum und tauschte einen Blick mit Clara. Sie drehte sich um. "Stupor," sagte sie lässig und eine kleine Gestalt kippte in die Gasse. Sie inspizierte ihn näher. "Das ist ja noch fast ein Baby," sagte sie missbilligend und tippte ihn mit einer Stiefelspitze an.  
  
„Das ist - mein Bruder." ließ sich wieder die nicht mehr so selbstsichere Stimme des Ledernen vernehmen.  
  
"Komm heraus! Aber wehe du machst eine Dummheit, verstanden?!" befahl ihm Severus.  
  
"Ich mache alles, aber tut ihm bitte nichts." Der Lederne kletterte aus der Tonne. "Was seit ihr eigentlich für Freaks?"  
  
Snape blaffte einen Zauberspruch und kleine Eiterblasen bildeten sich auf dem Körper seines Gegners.  
  
"Du bist hier der Freak!" lachte Severus. Die Blasen wurden größer und der Junge krümmte sich schreiend auf der Straße.  
  
"Und nun - _Amnesia!_ Du hast uns nie hier getroffen, Muggel!" Severus wandte sich vom wimmernden Bündel ab, entschied sich dann jedoch anders und versetzte ihn in eine Ganzkörperklammer.  
  
"Und nun zu deinem Bruder."  
  
Clara beobachtete ihn mit leuchtenden Augen. "Schade, dass sie sich später daran nicht mehr erinnern können," lachte sie.  
  
Severus grinste grimmig. Mit einem Wink erlöste er den kleinen Bruder vom Stupor.  
  
"Nimm dich in acht vor dem bogeyman." sagte er mit Grabesstimme zu dem Kind. Es starrte ihn völlig verängstigt an.  
  
„Du hast Recht, es ist eine Verschwendung. _Amnesia!_ Du wirst alles was du hier gesehen hast vergessen, Kleiner. Und jetzt lauf nach Hause und verstecke dich unter deiner Bettdecke, damit dich der bogeyman nicht kriegt!"  
  
Clara klatschte in die Hände. "Das war lustig," sagte sie und umarmte Snape außergewöhnlich stürmisch. "Du weißt, wie man Spaß hat, _querido_."  
  
Sanft strich er ihr durchs dunkle Haar. Dann ließ er sie wieder los.  
  
"Jedes Mal dasselbe. Wir müssen die anderen aufsuchen und ihr Gedächtnis löschen!" sagte Severus verärgert. "Sie lernen es nie, weil sie sich nie daran erinnern!" Er trat den Jungen am Boden wie er zuvor von ihm getreten wurde. "Bis zum nächsten Mal, Matthews."  
  
"Es war mir ein Vergnügen," flötete Clara und rannte dann hinter Severus her, um den Rest der Bande aufzuspüren.  
  
Sie hatten innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde sämtliche Jungs bei ihnen zu Hause gefunden und ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht. Dabei erwies sich Clara bei den Eltern der Bande als äußerst erfinderisch, wenn sie an den Türen klingelte und nach deren Söhnen fragte.  
  
Auf dem Weg zurück zu den Snapes tippte sich Severus mit dem Zauberstab an die Finger. "Die Matthews Brüder, Johnson, Hacket und Parker." rief er sich die Namen ins Gedächtnis.  
  
"Wir müssten alle haben," meinte Clara und zählte im Geiste noch einmal die Gangmitglieder nach.  
  
Severus nickte. "Vater wird das gar nicht gefallen. Er braucht sämtliche Namen, um das in Ordnung zu bringen." Vorsichtig wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über seine blutende Unterlippe. "Lügen ist so gut wie sinnlos, nicht nur wegen den Äußerlichkeiten."  
  
"Aber wir haben doch schon alles in Ordnung gebracht," merkte Clara an. "Sie werden sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Und ich kann dich schon irgendwie verarzten." Sie legte kurz einen Finger auf seine Lippe.  
  
Ruckartig blieb er stehen, umschloss ihr Handgelenk mit seiner Hand und bog es zurück. "Du verstehst das nicht, Clara. Für ihn haben wir nichts getan, als ihm Arbeit zu bereiten und ihm vielleicht einen guten Grund verschafft heute das Haus zu verlassen."  
  
"Ich verstehe das sehr wohl," sagte sie hämisch. "Du vertraust nicht in deine Kräfte. Du hast Angst, es kommt ans Licht weil dein _Daddy_ nicht deine Fehler ausbessert." Sie zog ihre Hand von ihm weg. "Genau das will er dir doch bloß einreden. Dass du niemals so gut wie er sein wirst."  
  
"Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung!" presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Ich habe mehr Ahnung als du denkst, Severus!" Sie blieb stehen und hielt ihn an der Robe fest. "Meinst du, meine Eltern sind anders? Denkst du ich werde jemals gelobt oder auch nur beachtet?" brach es aus ihr heraus und ihre Augen glühten förmlich vor Zorn. "Sie wollen dich nur einschüchtern, damit du denkst du währst ein Nichts - aber das bist du nicht." Zum Schluss wurde ihre Stimme fast zärtlich.  
  
"Ich kann ihn nicht einfach anlügen. Er würde es heraus finden, er ist gut darin." antwortete Severus leise. "Ich bin erst beim ersten Kapitel von Occlumentik." fügte er fast entschuldigend an und drehte sich wieder zu Clara um.  
  
Sie zuckte einfach nur die Schultern. "Wenn du das sagst." war alles was sie noch hinzufügte, aber der Spott war nicht zu überhören.  
  
Er schnaubte wütend, ballte seine Fäuste und stampfte die Treppen zu seinem Elternhaus hoch. Clara rollte ungesehen von ihm die Augen gen Himmel und folgte ihm.  
  
Kaum waren sie an der Tür, ging sie vor ihren Nasenspitzen auch schon auf. Clara schluckte.  
  
Cameron Snape stand in der Tür und dieses Mal sah er nicht so aus, als hätte er wenig zu sagen. _"Rein!"_ sagte er jedoch fast ruhig, aber sehr bestimmt und keinen Widerspruch duldend. Seine ausgestreckte Hand deutete ins Haus und seine glühenden schwarzen Augen waren auf seinen Sohn gerichtet. Severus folgte der Aufforderung sofort. Clara hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Sie gingen in einen kleinen, finsteren Salon, in dem bereits Eleonora wartete. Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen im Raum. In der Hand hielt sie einen Brief.  
  
Als Cameron mit Clara und Severus hereinkam, trat sie auf ihren Sohn zu und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, obwohl sie seine blutverkrustete Lippe nur zu gut sah. Wortlos blickte sie dann zu ihrem Ehemann, als gäbe sie ihm ein stummes Stichwort.  
  
Cameron baute sich vor Severus auf, der keine Anstalten machte sich die brennende Wange zu halten.  
  
_"Wie kannst du so unvernünftig sein?! Mehrere Flüche! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst dich im Zaum halten! Du bist verdammt noch mal noch minderjährig!"_  
  
"Es war Notwehr." antwortete Severus gleichmütig, da ihm diese Situation nicht fremd war. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem geöffneten Brief auf dem immer _SEIN_ Name stand, der aber jedes Mal von seinen Eltern geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Notwehr?! So langsam glaube ich das nicht mehr, Severus! Es war jedes Mal Notwehr, bei Salazar Slytherin! Du kostest uns eine Menge Geld!" fluchte sein Vater.  
  
"Er hat nur versucht, mich zu beschützen," sagte Clara mit der Stimme eines verängstigten Kindes. Sie konnte das erstaunlich gut. "So ein Schlammblüter hat uns mit einem Messer bedroht." Sie betonte "Messer" verächtlich und fiel so etwas aus der Rolle.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Vater." Selbst das klang wie eine auswendig gelernte Floskel ohne Inhalt. "Ihr wolltet schließlich, dass ich Clara die Gegend zeige. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Leo Matthews meint, er müsse mich angreifen und bestehlen."  
  
Cameron brummte etwas unverständliches. "Im Brief steht, es war in der Gathorstreet. Wo befindet sich Matthews jetzt und gab es Zeugen?" Mr. Snape machte sich Notizen in ein dunkelbraunes Buch.  
  
"Er ist geklammert immer noch in dieser Straße und es -" Severus sah zu Clara. "es gab keine Zeugen."  
  
Sie schaute ihn ebenfalls kurz an, ohne eine Regung und sagte ruhig: "Nur mich, Mr. Snape."  
  
Unwillkürlich sah Cameron auf, betrachtet Clara mit gerunzelter Stirn und schien einen Gedanken wieder zu verwerfen. "Ich werde ihn amnesieren und dann regele ich die Sache im Ministerium. _Erneut._" Er betonte das letzte Wort, ging zu seiner Frau und streckte seine Hand auffordernd zum Brief aus. "Es wird spät."  
  
"Wenn du das sagst," erwiderte Eleonora in exakt demselben sarkastischen Ton den Clara vorhin angeschlagen hatte und drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand.  
  
"Severus, ihr geht am besten nach oben," wandte sie sich dann an ihren Sohn. Es klang wie ein Befehl, nicht wie ein Vorschlag. "Clara, für Sie ist das Gästezimmer gerichtet. Es hat ein eigenes Badezimmer, also besteht kein Grund nachts auf dem Flur zu sein." Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem messerdünnen Lächeln.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort bugsierte Severus Clara wieder zur Treppe. "Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer."  
  
Und wieder folgte sie ihm durch den dunklen Flur auf dessen Dach inzwischen der Regen trommelte. Fast wie daheim, dachte sie und schauderte.  
  
Unten wurde die Tür ins Schloss geworfen.  
  
"Meinst du, es gibt morgen Ärger ?" fragte sie leise.  
  
"Er wird mir das Bestechungsgeld vom Taschengeld abziehen." Severus lächelte schief. "Aber er wird morgen zu gut gelaunt sein, um noch mehr Strafen zu verhängen."  
  
Fast am anderen Ende des Flures, kein Zimmer war weiter weg von Severus öffnete er eine Tür und entzündete die Fackeln darin. "Deine Sachen haben die Hauselfen sicher schon hinein gebracht."  
  
Sie betrat das saubere, nüchtern eingerichtete Gästezimmer, zog ihre Winterrobe und die darunter aus und legte sie über einen Stuhl der vor einer kleinen Frisierkommode stand. Darunter trug sie ein einfaches dunkelgraues Leinenkleid. Silbernen Armreifen klimperten an den schmalen Handgelenken als sie sich umdrehte und ihn ansah. Die grünen Augen funkelten wie Smaragde im Fackellicht.  
  
Untypisch verträumt lehnte Severus am Türrahmen und sah ihr zu. Sie schlug die Augen nieder, lächelte und trat auf ihn zu. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unsicher und nervös und wusste nicht warum.  
  
Severus küsste Clara ein paar Sekunden lang. Dann trat er wieder vollends aus ihrem Zimmer heraus. "Bis morgen."  
  
Sie streckte eine Hand aus, strich damit über sein Kinn, den Hals entlang und ließ sie kurz auf seiner Brust liegen.  
  
"Ja, bis morgen... _querido_." Eine Weile sah sie ihn einfach nur an, ohne Spott oder Kälte in ihrem Gesicht. Dann, als müsste sie sich mit Gewalt von etwas losreißen trat die gewohnte Maske wieder auf ihre Züge, sie schloss kurz die Augen und schlug die Tür vor ihm zu.  
  
Severus lehnte kurz seine Stirn an die Tür und fluchte innerlich. Als er sich später umdrehte stand ein gebückter Gibby in der Nähe und zitterte.  
  
_"Verdammter Spion!"_ knurrte Severus, verpasste dem Elf einen gehörigen Tritt, der ihn durch den gesamten Flur fliegen ließ.  
  
Er ging in sein Zimmer und knallte wütend über den Großteil des vergangenen Tages die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite lehnte auch Clara an der Tür, mit geschlossenen Augen und geballten Fäusten. Als sie Snapes Fluch hörte, schreckte sie auf. Sie machte sich eilig bettfertig und verkroch sich tief in den Kissen, als müsste sie sich vor etwas verstecken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titel des nächsten Kapitels: Verspätete Weihnachtsgeschenke oder Aufklärung alá Snape lol


	7. Weihnachtsgeschenke

J.K. = alles

Wir Unwürdigen = Clara Vasquez™, Prof Crivet™, Eleonora Snape™, Cameron Snape™ lol Was WB kann, können wir schon lange :p!

**Kapitel 7 - Weihnachtsgeschenke**

****

_Es war 3 Tage nach Weihnachten und Severus ließ sich früh um 5 Uhr morgens in sein Bett fallen. Weder Schuhe noch Robe hatte er ausgezogen. Er war viel zu durcheinander und erschöpft. Am liebsten hätte er sich für die nächsten Wochen irgendwo vergraben. Er versuchte vergeblich zu schlafen. Die Bilder der letzten Nacht verschwanden nicht so einfach wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.  
_  
Gestern kurz nach dem Abendbrot hatte sein Vater verkündet, er werde Severus zu einer „Versammlung" mitnehmen. Sein Groll wegen der Sache im Dorf hatte sich inzwischen gelegt und auch seine Mutter schien besser gelaunt. Sie nickte nur.  
  
Clara hingegen zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Versammlung? Wollte er ihn tatsächlich schon dorthin mitnehmen? Er war doch erst 15 und er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit dazu, dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu treten. Vielleicht würde er ihn auch nicht sehen.  
  
Cameron hatte ein kleines Bündel in der Hand, als er seinen Sohn aus der Tür schob. „_Ich_ gehe zu einer Versammlung, Severus, _du_ nicht," sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich liefere dich vorher bei einer Freundin ab. Das ist mein zusätzliches Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich. Sie wird dir alle deine Fragen beantworten."  
  
Sein Vater klang nicht gerade begeistert, fand Severus, und je mehr er über dessen Worte und deren Bedeutung nachdachte, um so mehr legte sich seine Aufregung und wich der Panik.  
  
Ein Portschlüssel brachte sie direkt in die Winkelgasse, von dort aus gingen sie in die abzweigende Nokturngasse.  
  
„Ehm, Vater, ich weiß nicht -" begann Severus ein kleines Aufbegehren. Freundin? Doch nicht etwa zu der Frau, die sie vor dem Schuljahr beim Bücherkauf hier in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten?  
  
Cameron blieb stehen und sah auf seinen Sohn herab, was erstaunlich war, da Severus in den letzten 2 Jahren ein gutes Stück gewachsen war.  
  
„Sie wird dir alles erklären. Ich sage dazu nichts, das ist – nicht meine Art."  
  
-_Du bist nur zu feige dazu!_- dachte Severus verärgert. _-Statt dessen schleppst du mich zu einer deiner Huren!_-_   
_  
Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie. Severus wollte nicht, er würde einfach wieder gehen. Ja, das war ein guter Plan. Nachts allein durch die Nokturngasse.  
  
Vor einem großen Haus, das eins der besseren hier zu sein schien, blieb Cameron stehen. Er schloß die Tür auf, sie gingen die Treppe hoch und er klopfte an eine Tür.  
  
Severus fühlte sich von den starken Armen seines Vaters gepackt vor ihn geschoben und befand sich nur Sekunden später in einem wenig erhellten Raum. Cameron Snape war verschwunden.  
  
Hasserfüllt erkannte er, dass es eben jene Frau, der er bereits begegnet war, war, die ihn mit den Worten „Hallo, Severus, ich bin Cecile." begrüßte.  
  
Er antwortete nicht und nahm auch nicht ihre ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blieb an der Tür stehen.  
  
Cecile, eine nicht besonders große dafür unglaublich hübsche und noch junge Hexe, schien darüber kein bisschen verärgert zu sein, sie lachte und warf dabei ihre dunklen Locken in den Nacken.  
  
„Du kannst die ganze Nacht dort stehen bleiben bis Cam dich wieder abholt oder du kommst mit rein und ich beantworte dir die Fragen aus deinem Brief."  
  
Cam? Hatte sie seinen Vater eben Cam genannt? _Moment_ – sie kannte seinen Brief? Sämtliches Blut wanderte augenblicklich in Severus Wangen.  
  
Sie schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. „Als dein Brief deinen Vater erreichte, war er gerade hier bei mir. Ich habe eine Stunde gebraucht ihn zu beruhigen und davon zu überzeugen, dass solche Fragen für einen 15-jährigen nicht ungewöhnlich sind. Und eine weitere Stunde habe ich darauf verwandt, Cam zu überreden, dass ich die Richtige bin, die dir deine Fragen beantworten könnte." Sie lachte wieder, ging auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand.  
  
„_Hure!_" blaffte Severus.  
  
„Ich bevorzuge das Wort: Geliebte, Severus,"dozierte Cecile, während sie Severus, der sich halbherzig sträubte, ins Wohnzimmer zog.  
  
„Setz dich, und wir klären das!" Sie drückte ihn in einen Sessel.  
  
„Da gibt es nichts zu klären,"schnaubte Severus.  
  
„Ich bin keine Hure. Ich bin eine Geliebte, denn ich lasse mich von Cam aushalten. Alles was du hier siehst, wird von deinem Vater bezahlt. Ich gebe eine gewisse Gegenleistung, aber die bezieht sich nicht nur auf das körperliche. Cam hatte schon Frauen vor mir, ich bin nicht die erste, aber mit fast 2 Jahren, die längste Geliebte, die er je hatte. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum dein Vater nicht mehr so schnell ausrastet, die Hand gegen dich und deine Mutter erhebt?" fragte sie ihn gerade heraus. Severus starrte weiter stur zur Seite, dachte aber über Ceciles Worte nach. „Er hat einen Ausgleich gefunden und deine Mutter akzeptiert es."  
  
„_Das würde sie nie tun!_" schrie Severus außer sich vor Zorn.  
  
„Doch das tut sie, Severus. Cam lässt seine Frustration und Aggression an mir aus. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, sie abzuwehren oder auch zu ertragen, aber euch beide trifft es nicht mehr."  
  
„Soll ich Ihnen dafür dankbar sein, Hure?"schnappte Severus böse.  
  
„Nein." Zum ersten Mal musterte Cecile ihn finsterer als sonst. „Ich erwarte keine Dankbarkeit. Was ich will, ist ein nicht endender Geldstrom."  
  
„Stell mir deine Fragen aus dem Brief noch einmal. Hab keine Angst oder Scheu. Du willst Antworten und ich bin bereit sie dir zu geben. _Nur zu!_" forderte sie ihn wieder freundlicher auf.  
  
Severus schwieg. Er hasste diese Frau abgrundtief, aber niemand sonst würde ihm helfen, das wußte er und was konnte er verlieren, wenn er ein paar Fragen stellte?  
  
Zögerlich erzählte er zuerst von Clara und stellte dann eine Frage nach der anderen. Cecile hörte ihm auffallend aufmerksam zu und nachdem er geendet hatte, gab sie ihre Antworten. Sie benutzte Wörter, die er nicht verstand, erklärte sie jedoch gleich und beantwortete auch seine Zwischenfragen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern je ein solch informatives und unterhaltendes Gespräch gehabt zu haben. So ungezwungen hatten seine Eltern nie mit ihm gesprochen. Cecile wurde ihm mit jedem Mal sympathischer. Er wurde offener und beantwortete auch ihre Fragen.  
  
_Severus drehte sich auf dem Bett um und drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen, als er daran dachte, was danach kam.  
_  
„Willst du – nur darüber reden, Severus?" fragte Cecile ihn plötzlich, nachdem sie zusammen über seinen Vater gelacht hatten.  
  
„Ja, ja," hatte er schnell und hastig geantwortet. „Reden reicht völlig."  
  
„Du hast mir erzählt, Clara hätte wunderschöne grüne Augen. Ich finde, meine sind auch nicht zu verachten, oder?" fragte Cecile und ging langsam auf den Sessel zu, auf dem er saß.  
  
„Es ist zu dunkel hier, ich kann sie nicht sehen." brummte Severus verstimmt.  
  
Cecile kniete sich vor ihn hin und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Und jetzt?"  
  
„Ja, grün, toll." murmelte er.  
  
Cecile lachte wieder. „Du hast genauso viel Charme wie dein Vater."  
  
Severus sah sie verständnislos an.  
  
„Das war ein Scherz. Ihr Snapes, keinen Sinn für Humor." Cecile verdrehte die Augen. „Sage einer Frau niemals die Worte _Ja, grün, toll_, wenn sie dich nach ihrer Augenfarbe fragt."  
  
Er legte diese Information zu den anderen wichtigen Sachen, die er heute gelernt hatte, ab und wurde von dem heißen Kuss, den ihm Cecile gab vollkommen überrascht. Weitere Küsse und sie hatte seine Barriere schnell durchbrochen.

* * *

Stunden später erwachte er, als Cecile ihn an der nackten Schulter rüttelte. „Dein Vater kommt in einer viertel Stunde. Es wird Zeit, dass du dich anziehst, Severus."  
  
Breit und dämlich grinsend gähnte er, stand auf und zog sich auf ihrem Bett sitzend an.  
  
„Weißt du, was ich glaube?" fragte er Cecile, als er sich den Pullover überstreifte.  
  
„Na was?" fragte sie zurück und half ihm wie eine Schwester oder Mutter beim Anziehen.  
  
„Dass ich mich in dich ver – ver – verliebt habe." sagte er. Was für ein schweres Wort. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern es zuvor schon einmal benutzt zu haben.  
  
_Bei Slytherin, war ich dumm, dachte Severus in seinem eigenen Bett und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken.  
_  
Cecile lachte wie so oft auf.  
  
„Severus, das ist eine typische Überreaktion." grinste sie. „Was ist mit Clara? Vorhin hast du mir erzählt, dass du denkst, dass sie genau die Richtige für dich wäre."  
  
„Jetzt ist es eben anders," sagte Severus sauer darüber, dass sie ihn auslachte. „Ich meine es ernst!"  
  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu," sagte Cecile ernsthaft. „Diese Nacht war ein Gefallen, den ich dir getan habe, so wie du mir einen Gefallen getan hast. Mehr nicht. Bekomme diese Verliebtheitsgedanken schnell wieder aus deinem Teenagerkopf!"  
  
„Gefallen? _Ich_ habe _dir_ einen Gefallen getan?" fragte er, während er sich die Schuhe anzog.  
  
„2 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, Severus. Cam ist nicht mehr so aufmerksam wie früher. Seine Geschenke werden weniger, das Geld wird weniger und er treibt sich lieber auf der Arbeit und bei den Todesser-Versammlungen und was weiß ich, was die noch tun herum, als bei mir. Es gab eine Zeit, da war er sogar eifersüchtig auf meinen Bruder! Aber das hatte sich gelegt – bis zu meinem Vorschlag, nachdem dein Brief ankam. Du hättest die letzten 2 Wochen erleben sollen. Wie findest du diese Kette? Und die? Und die Ringe?"  
  
Cecile zeigte ihm jede Menge teuren Schmuck und lachte wieder. „Wärst du nicht, dann würde ich vielleicht meinen Lebensstandard verlieren. Durch dich existiere ich wieder mehr für Cameron. Wie lange das anhält weiß ich nicht genau, aber sicher ein paar Monate, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr." Sie lächelte Severus hintergründig an.  
  
Severus war total verwirrt. Hatte er ihr nicht eben seine große Liebe gestanden und sie zeigte ihm Schmuck, den sie von seinem Vater bekommen hatte?  
  
„Du könntest arbeiten gehen, wenn mein Vater sich von dir getrennt hat und wir könnten zusammen sein." sagte er durcheinander.  
  
„Arbeiten? Ich? Wenn ich Arbeit bekäme, dann nur welche, für die ich mir zu schade bin. Ich bin, ehm, ein Squib, weißt du? Ich will an meinem Leben nichts ändern. Ich will deinen Vater und sein Geld. Und vergiss das mit uns, Severus, es wird nie ein uns geben, es hat nie ein uns gegeben! Ich habe dir doch von der Eifersucht deines Vater erzählt, oder? Er hat dich zwar zu mir gebracht, aber sicher nicht, weil er es wollte. _I c h_ habe ihn dazu gebracht und er ist eifersüchtig auf dich, mein Junge."  
  
_Mein Junge, sie hatte mein Junge gesagt. Severus wälzte sich wieder auf den Bauch und steckte seinen Kopf unter das Kissen. Er war so dämlich.  
_  
„Dabei – habe ich dir nur ein paar Fragen beantwortet, mehr nicht. Doch ich denke, er weiß so gut wie ich, dass zur Theorie auch die Praxis gehört. Du bist noch nicht volljährig und du kennst deinen Vater. Ich würde mich nicht mit ihm anlegen, so lange ich noch minderjährig bin. Du musst nicht unbedingt so werden wie er, vor allem kein Todesser, aber momentan hat er das Sagen." Cecile rümpfte die Nase und küsste Severus auf die Wange. „Sieh es ein, ich habe dich nur benutzt." sagte sie gleichmütig und stand vom Bett auf.  
  
Diesen Satz hatte er verstanden. „Hure!" Es klopfte an der Tür.  
  
„Besser eine Hure, als dass du irgendeine Dummheit machst, Kleiner." Cecile ging zur Tür und mit demselben brodelnden Hass, den er zu Anfang für sie empfunden hatte gepaart mit etwas, was er Liebe nannte, folgte er ihr dorthin.  
  
Cameron stand vor der Tür und blickte düster von seiner Geliebten zu Severus.  
  
„Komm mit!" Er zog seinen Sohn aus der Wohnung. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Cecile."  
  
„Ich freue mich darauf," flötete sie und grinste, als sie die Eifersucht in zwei schwarzen Augenpaaren blitzen sah. Dann schloß sie die Tür.  
  
_Er war so dumm gewesen, so verdammt dumm! Severus gähnte ausgiebig. 5 Uhr morgens war viel zu früh, um zum Frühstück zu gehen, aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen. Vielleicht konnte er noch ein paar Fliegen von der Decke hexen._

* * *

Um sechs klopfte es an seiner Tür. Er sah zum Fliegenhaufen auf seiner Bettdecke. Schnell beförderte er ihn in den Papierkorb und öffnete.  
  
Clara stand vor ihm, noch im Nachthemd. Hastig drückte sie sich in den Raum.

"Ich habe gehört, wie du zurückgekommen bist," sagte sie leise. "Ich habe etwas gebraucht, um diesen blöden Hauself loszuwerden." Sie rieb sich die Arme, auf denen sich eine leichte Gänsehaut gebildet hatte.  
  
"Oh, guten Morgen, Clara," sagte Severus, schloß die Tür leise und fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand in den Nacken.  
  
"G-guten Morgen," sagte sie mit leichtem Zähneklappern und lächelte schmal.  
  
"Du - hättest dir vorher etwas anziehen sollen. Du - kannst gern unter die Bettdecke kriechen oder willst du eine Robe von mir?" fragte er und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Sie beantwortete seine Frage indem sie zu seinem Bett lief, sich dort seitlich unter der Decke einrollte und ihn von dort aus betrachtete.  
  
Er hob die Arme. "Ich bin, eh, schon angezogen. Immer noch angezogen. Das war eine lange Versammlung." Severus setzte sich neben sie auf sein Bett.  
  
"Was war es für eine Versammlung?" fragte sie und rückte näher zu ihm.  
  
„Ich, ehem, durfte nicht näher ran. Du darfst es nicht weiter erzählen. Es war eine Versammlung der Todesser. Mein Vater ist einer von ihnen." erklärte er ihr stockend.  
  
Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Ekel an. "Wirklich?" flüsterte sie. "Nein, ich werde es nicht weitererzählen." Sie gähnte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Sie trugen alle Masken," erzählte und log er weiter. "Es war unheimlich. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, ob ich das auch machen will."  
  
"Das Gefühl der Macht, die man über andere hat, muss unvorstellbar sein," sagte sie verträumt und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. "Aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich später den Mut dazu haben werde. Außerdem hat der Dunkle Lord noch keinen Einfluss bei uns zu Hause."  
  
"Ja, genau, unvorstellbar." Severus befreite sich aus Claras Armen und stand wieder auf. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig oder zumindest immer noch verwirrt und durcheinander. Er war sich über seinen Hass auf Cecile noch nicht im klaren.  
  
"Was ist los, _querido_?" fragte Clara misstrauisch und betrachtete ihn. Etwas war anders als vorher, auch wenn sie es noch nicht benennen konnte.  
  
"Ich eh, fühle mich nicht gut," log Severus und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. "Ich denke, es war etwas Schlechtes im Abendessen gestern."  
  
"Aha." sagte Clara. _-Du lügst, dachte sie. Du warst nie im Leben auf einer Versammlung.-_ "Komm her, ich werde dir den Bauch massieren, vielleicht geht es dir dann besser." Sie streckte eine Hand auffordernd zu ihm aus.  
  
Clara Vasquez lag in seinem Bett und wollte _ihm_ den Bauch massieren! Vorgestern wäre er ohne zu zögern ins Bett gesprungen und hätte sich jede Einzelheit für jemanden wie Avery gemerkt. Heute lächelte er schief. "Meinst du, das würde helfen? Irgendein Trank meiner Mutter wirkt da sicher besser."  
  
Oh ja, da war definitiv etwas nicht so, wie es sein sollte. "Das bezweifle ich," sagte sie kühl und ihr Blick verriet, dass wenn er sich weiter so seltsam benahm, sie früher oder später nachhaken würde.  
  
Etwas unentschlossen legt er sich auf seine Bettdecke neben ihr. "Dann versuch dein Glück, Clara."  
  
Sanft schoben ihre Hände seine Robe zur Seite und bald spürte er ihre noch etwas kalten Finger auf seinem Bauch. Er musste zugeben, dass sie wusste, was sie tat. Hätte er tatsächlich an Bauchweh gelitten, wäre es unter ihren Berührungen sicher bald verschwunden gewesen.  
  
Severus schloss seine Augen und versuchte an Geschichte der Zauberei zu denken. Prof. Binns. Der langweiligste Mensch - Geist, den er kannte. "Es wird wirklich besser. Danke."  
  
"Gern geschehen." Doch anstatt aufzuhören, machte sie einfach weiter und kam ihm dabei unaufhörlich Stück für Stück näher.  
  
Nervös öffnete er zuerst nur ein Auge und dann auch das andere. Sie würde doch nicht ..

Das war absolut nicht sein Tag heute. Eigentlich hätte er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt sein müssen, doch er fühlte sich nicht danach. In seinem Innern tobten sich die wildesten Gefühle aus, seinem Magen wurde jetzt wirklich schlecht und seine Hormone hatten keine großen Probleme Geschichte der Zauberei aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Unsicher lächelte Severus Clara an und entschied dann selbst etwas zu tun. Er zog ihren Kopf näher und küsste sie hart.  
  
Sie erwiderte den Kuss ebenso hart und ließ ihre Hände derweil über seinen ganzen Oberkörper gleiten, nicht nur seinen Bauch. "Das wird mein Weihnachtsgeschenk, _querido_," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.  
  
"_Jetzt? Hier?_ Was ist mit meinen Eltern?" fragte er vollkommen unromantisch und mit der Hoffnung, sie würde es auf einen anderen Tag verschieben. Nicht das er nicht wollte. Ihre Berührungen weckten eine nicht allzu alte sehr gute Erinnerung in ihm. Aber gerade jetzt, direkt nach Cecile. Er hatte einfach nicht den Kopf frei und Cecile hatte ihm erklärt, dass genau das zu gewissen Problemen führen könnte.  
  
"Das ist doch gerade das Aufregende dabei, findest du nicht?" grinste sie als hätte sie so etwas schon dutzendmal gemacht.  
  
"Oh ja, das ist - sehr aufregend," murmelte Severus und streichelte Claras Rücken. "Wenn sie uns erwischen, darfst du nie wieder mit zu mir nach Hause fahren."  
  
"Ja, aber sie werden uns nicht erwischen," flüsterte sie und beugte sich über ihn, so dass ihre beiden Gesichter hinter einem Vorhang von Locken verschwanden.  
  
An Claras Augen war etwas anders, als an Ceciles. Sie waren jünger, strahlender und listiger.  
  
Severus lachte leise und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. "Du bist unglaublich."  
  
"Ich weiß," sagte sie unbeeindruckt und fuhr fort, ihn aus seinen Roben zu schälen.  
  
Seine Hände glitten unter ihr dünnes Nachthemd. Insgeheim hatte er sich schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen gefragt wie sich Claras Haut anfühlen würde. Er hatte von solch einem Augenblick geträumt, ihn sich immer wieder vorgestellt, er konnte nicht wegen dem Intermezzo von gestern nein sagen. Das war _seine_ Chance, _seine_ Clara. Sie gehörte ihm, niemanden sonst - _nur ihm_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"War es dein erstes Mal?" fragte Clara, nachdem sie eine lange Zeit keine Worte bemüht hatten und sie halbwegs wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Sie streifte sich gerade ihr Nachthemd wieder über und zog sich die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn. Langsam begann ihr wieder kalt zu werden.  
  
"Nein. Sah es für dich so aus?" fragte er erschrocken. Hatte er bei Cecile doch nichts gelernt? War das Ganze umsonst gewesen?  
  
"Nein, ich war nur neugierig," sagte sie und musste ein Lachen über seine Panik unterdrücken.  
  
"War es denn - okay?" fragte Severus und gähnte müde. Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass er gestern gehört hatte, dass man solche Fragen nicht stellte. Zu spät.  
  
Sie antwortete mit einem langen Kuss.  
  
Severus intensivierte den Kuss, hielt ihre Lippen so lange er konnte gefangen. Sie schmeckte einfach zu gut.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt gehen, bevor deine Eltern etwas merken," sagte sie leise.  
  
"Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück." Er lächelte und ließ sich in seine Kissen zurück sinken.  
  
"Ja, wir sehen uns." Sie drückte sich noch einmal fest an ihn und war dann blitzschnell und lautlos aus dem Bett und seinem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Severus schlief noch einmal ein bis ihn einer der Elfen wieder weckte. Unter der Dusche und später beim Anziehen neuer Sachen entschied er sich, nicht weiter über Cecile nachzudenken. Sein Hass war das einzige was eine Frau wie sie verdiente. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das nächste Kapitel hat noch keinen Namen, weil es noch nicht existiert. Wir hoffen aber, dass wir es schnell liefern können. Geduldet euch bitte :).

ebony-zoot: Danke für die Blumen :). Ich spiele Snape zwar schon eine Weile im RPG, jedoch fand ich es recht schwer ihn in der "Vergangenheit" darzustellen, umso mehr freue ich mich über dein Lob. LG F.


End file.
